Careful Aim
by jaxx37
Summary: Abbie has invited her best friend olivia to the family ranch for a spot of hunting, she confides to her friend just how lonely she is without her girlfriend. Will olivia and alex be able to help her while planning their own future? a/o abbie/s. FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys n girls just having a bit of fun, no profit was made during the writing or publication of this fic.

Author's note: I'm gonna apologise in advance because i'm not really a gun or hunting type of gal, don't have much call for it in my neck of the woods but this kinda came to me and i did research as best i could. so basically sorry to all of you who actually know what theyre talking about when it comes to hunting etc! As you've prob guessed im not american either so basically i may get certain things wrong about setting etc. if so i hope you can overlook these errors and enjoy (although if you could give me some tips thatd be immense!)

Finally this is unbeta'd so there's bound to be some mistakes in terms of grammar and spelling, i'll sort those out as i find them though promise.

Truely finally: this fic involves romantic relationships between female characters. if thats not your thing fair enough but just thought id give you a warning in advance so you can avoid it.

Fic: Law and order/Law and order SVU Pairings Alex/Olivia Abbie/Serena (if i'm posting in the wrong place let me know, thanks)

Careful Aim:

Abbie walked slowly, crouching slightly so as to hide herself in the thick wood and surrounding bushes. She was tempted to lower herself onto her stomach, a trick she had used many times before in this kind of situation, but a bet was a bet and there was no way she was going to allow Benson to win. Instead she cocked her Ruger Blackhawk and moved gently through the wooded area; just ahead in the clearing she could see her prey, beautiful and majestic in its stance. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, it never was, a true test of a hunter's skill and prowess. That was why she had to win this bet – there was no way a New Yorker was going to beat her in her own backyard. She aimed quietly, taking a breath to steady her hand before firing. The shot resonated through the trees and she watched as the deer fell gently to the ground, its white tail clearly visible in the cold November sun, she moved towards the animal, hoping that one shot had been enough. She may be a hunter but, like the majority of good hunters, she was not cold hearted. She would hate to see the poor animal suffer. Fortunately on this occasion it had been enough and she knelt next to the magnificent animal offering a small prayer on its behalf.

She was immediately awoken from her reverie by the sound of Detective Olivia Benson's voice a little behind her.

'Woah Carmichael! That was damn good shooting! Where the hell did you learn that?'

Abbie just grinned in reply. Growing up with a family who was mad about hunting, and living in Texas had given her the skills which she was so proud to display. She was amused by Olivia's reaction, this being Olivia's first hunting expedition, she had expected the Detective to bottle it at the last minute and refuse to leave the house. However she suspected that the detective's willingness to accompany her had more to do with impressing a certain blond ADA than it did with any real interest in hunting.

'I do believe that's fifty bucks you owe me Benson'

'You're not actually gonna make me pay that are you? I mean you played me! Let me think you hadn't done this for so long. You knew I was gonna lose this!' Olivia laughed

Abbie just smiled even more and began preparing to move the deer from its resting place, motioning Olivia to help her.

'Man I can't believe I lost fifty on this! Knew I shouldn't have listened to El!' the detective grumbled helping to carry the deer back to the truck.

Luckily for the two women the deer was relatively small which made it easier to manoeuvre through the trees and bushes. Twigs snapped underfoot, and a light rain began to fall as they walked carefully back the way they had come, Abbie leading the way confidently. She and Olivia reached the truck after a relatively short walk and secured Abbie's prize to the open back before climbing into the front and starting the engine.

'So Benson what did you get?'

'Not a damned thing' Olivia growled.

Once again Abbie laughed out loud as she drove along the narrow country road towards home. Never try to out hunt a Texan she thought.

***

Alex Cabot was out the door before the truck even pulled into the ranch, she ran towards the vehicle waving to her lover and close friend smiling happily. The rain had gotten heavier and she was glad Olivia and Abbie were due back tonight. She had been worried about Olivia going on this unplanned hunting trip but she knew there was no way she could ever talk her out of it, once Olivia Benson made up her mind there was no stopping her. Of course Abbie hadn't helped at all, suggesting they make things more interesting and basically winding the detective up about her shooting prowess. Abbie had known just what buttons to press to rile Olivia, Alex suspected it came from years of being Olivia's best friend.

The truck pulled to a stop and Olivia jumped out to meet her lover, taking her into a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. Two days separation meant they had a lot of catching up to do. Abbie busied herself with getting the ranch hands to take care of the newly killed deer while she started unloading the guns and other equipment from the cabin of the truck. Silently wishing that she had someone waiting for her.

'So what did you get baby?' Alex asked when she had recovered enough breath

'Nothing. Damn that Texan she played me!'

'Aww babe, if it makes you feel any better I'm glad you're back'

The warm and inviting smile was enough consolation for Olivia; she wrapped her arms more firmly around her girlfriend and proceeded to place a kiss on her forehead before hugging her tightly. Alex reluctantly moved away from her lover slightly before clasping her hand and dragging her towards the house. Olivia followed happily; glad to be back with her girlfriend again.

'Come on you two, it's supper time!' shouted Abbie from the kitchen window.

The two lovers picked up their pace rushing into the kitchen and nearly colliding with Abbie's father who was carrying a large plate of corn bread. He tutted at them before winking and gesturing towards the table. They sat and began eating a large meal, traditional Texan fayre all the way.

***


	2. Chapter 2

AN – sorry for the delay in updating folks – for some reason my muse wasn't co-operating! I hope you like this next instalment – its unbeta'd again so please forgive me any errors I may have made in my haste!

I'd like to say a huge thanks to those of you who were kind enough to review my story last chapter, or even add me to your favs. It really means a lot to know there are people who are interested in what I'm writing. As I said before please feel free to leave me any comments, suggestions and criticisms that you wish. Other than that I hope you like the next instalment j xx

Careful Aim – Chapter 2.

Olivia sat in a huge leather sofa; Alex curled into her side resting her head on her shoulder. The meal Abbie's father had made had been excellent and now she felt that warm glow of contentment. She placed her arm tighter around Alex, kissing her forehead and then staring into the oversized log fire on one wall of the sitting room. Abbie was sitting in an equally oversized armchair, reading. Olivia glanced over at her before looking back down to Alex, she once again kissed her forehead when she realised with a smile that her girlfriend had actually fallen asleep.

'I envy you Liv' Abbie said quietly 'Both of you'

'What?' Olivia was surprised 'Why?'

'You have each other, a connection. I wish I could find someone who cared about me half as much as you two care about each other.'

Abbie smiled softly at her friend before standing to go. She placed her book on the coffee table and walked slowly towards the oak framed doors.

'Good night Liv' she called back in a gentle tone 'Don't ever forget how lucky you are' with a small smile she left the room.

In the silence that remained Olivia was left to contemplate her best friend's words. Sure Abbie could be sentimental but her words had seemed random, out of nowhere. Still wherever her words came from there was truth to them. Olivia Benson knew she was lucky. Never in her life had she ever felt as loved as she did when she was with this woman in her arms. She snuggled closer to her, her eyes fixed on the flames ahead it was only when Alex finally stirred complaining of 'cramp' that she moved and that was only to carry Alex to bed. Normally the fiercely independent blond would have protested but Olivia knew she was too tired, and so she held her close as she carried her. Revelling in her scent, her warmth, and most of all her love.

***

Abbie lay awake for most of that night. The words she had spoken to her friend were a hundred percent true. She was envious of them both. Not jealous, no jealousy was not something Abbie Carmichael was guilty of feeling. It wasn't in her nature. No her envy wasn't malicious she simply wished she could have what her friends had. The closest she had come was her relationship with a blond, blue eyed accountant named Juliet. She should have guessed that relationship was doomed from the outset. Juliet had been old money, and that had made her difficult to handle sometimes. Despite her work Juliet did not appreciate the fact that Abbie was never going to be a 9 to 5 kind of woman. She didn't simply leave her work in the office. No if Abbie was ever going to find love it would have to be with a woman as dedicated to her job as she was – that meant a lawyer or a cop. She sighed at the thought, why was life so damn complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry the last chapter was so short and this one was so long in coming – work has been hectic and with it my muse seemed to vanish. This is a little something I wrote earlier tonight, please review if you get the chance and I apologise in advance for any spelling/grammar/continuity errors

Thanks Jaxx37

Careful Aim Chapter 3

The morning brought with it a refreshing end to the melancholy of the previous evening. Instead Abbie was found in the vast yard tending to the most important job of the day, with the exception of tending the horses of course, chopping wood for the many fireplaces within the ranch itself. It was a job normally done by one or more of the staff who worked for the Carmichael household but when Abbie was home she found it soothing and would spend hours doing it, allowing the troubles and worries she felt to melt away with every log she cut, the physical exertion more invigorating and enlightening than anything offered to her in the cities she had worked in. It was this way that Olivia found her, completely in her element, and Olivia was surprised at the change from the previous evening. Until that night Olivia had only suspected that her best friend was still desperately unhappy after Juliet, Abbie had hidden it pretty well but there had been moments where it had shone through. Her confessions of the previous night had been all the confirmation that she needed and she was determined to change things for her friend – after all it had been Abbie who had gotten Alex and her together in the first place – she owed her best friend for that if nothing else. Besides – who better to help in such a predicament but your best friend? It would have to be done in the most subtle way possible, that would need careful planning and a certain input from Alex. Olivia Benson was not always the most subtle of people; Alex Cabot on the other hand was formidable in that particular capacity.

Abbie was blissfully unaware of her friends plan when she finally stopped working long enough to notice there was somebody else in the yard with her. She smiled at Olivia before placing the wood axe carefully down out of harms way. Picking up a towel she wiped the sweat from her brow before replacing the towel and grabbing an armful of the now chopped logs to be stowed away for use in the main ranch. Olivia took this as her cue to help and gathered her own armful of logs and followed Abbie into the storehouse at the side of the main ranch.

'You seem better this morning' she remarked as they placed the wood inside the storage containers. Abbie just smiled again, never giving an indication that anything had been wrong the previous evening. Instead she said:

'How'd you like to help me make breakfast Texas style?'

'Texas style?'

This time Abbie's smile was more of a grin as she walked towards the kitchen a curious Olivia in tow.

***

Half an hour later and after enough laughter to satisfy even the most hardened of comedians Abbie and Olivia appeared in the kitchen doorway calling to the rest of the household to come and sample their 'Texas breakfast' as Olivia named it – much to the amusement of both Abbie and her father. Olivia ushered Alex into the nearest seat and smiled warmly at the look of shock on her girlfriend's face at the sheer scale of the breakfast in front of her.

'Liv… you did this?'

'Impressed?'

A swift kiss was her only reply before Alex began to tuck ravenously into the piping hot food in front of her.

'Hey Liv, I do all the work and you get the credit!' Abbie said with a playful wink

Olivia grinned back in reply before sitting down to her own meal. The group ate in comfortable silence but soon there was no trace of any morsel of the breakfast left to find. Almost immediately Abbie was on her feet taking plates to be washed up, Alex insisted that she be allowed to help and Olivia found herself being shooed out of the kitchen alongside Abbie's father. Neither complained.

Instead Olivia found herself sitting in the lounge with him watching a re-run of some old football game. Before she knew it she was shouting at the T'V just as much as the older man. Jacob Carmichael was the craziest, most obsessive football fan she had ever encountered and the fact that he was turning her into one as well made him seem even more crazy. Then without warning the action on the T.V screen stopped and Olivia found herself under the intense gaze of Jacob Carmichael, she stared back at him trying to guess what his intention was. She didn't have to wait long. When he spoke the once jovial atmosphere turned heavy instantly, it was clear that he was very worried about something.

'Olivia, you and Abigail have been friends a long time.'

'Yes sir' she answered quickly, feeling like a child under his scrutiny

'You know things have been troubling her since Juliet left'

'Yes sir.'

'Stop 'yessirin me and listen will ya?' he demanded more than asked, then his tone softened 'I need you to do somethin for me, talk to her, try n get her to open up about it. She bottles things up a lot n I want her happy. If she can get over this Juliet then maybe… Maybe she'll find some other gal, someone who actually deserves her. Do you understand what I'm sayin Liv?'

The use of her nickname made her relax once more. She understood exactly what Jacob wanted – he wanted the old Abbie back, the one with an easy smile and a twinkle in her eye. The one that had been hiding since the night she lost Juliet.

'Don't worry Mr Carmichael, I know exactly what to do'

The old man leaned forward conspiratorially.

'Just call me Jake honey – you've been like family for years'

With that single line from the older Carmichael the heavy atmosphere disappeared, the football match replay returned to the screen and the two began shouting and goading a referee who still couldn't hear them. It was in this state that Abbie and Alex found them


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: thanks for all of your reviews over the last few months its been great reading your suggestions and comments. I wrote this chapter tonight and I've tried something different so let me know what you think. Once again I apologise for any inconsistencies within the story. Thank you all for reading.

The parts written in italics are written in flashback. After this chapter Alex and Liv can start putting their plan into action…

Jaxx37

Careful Aim – Chapter 4.

Olivia felt an even greater sense of duty to her friend after talking to Jacob. It was now clear that whatever her plan was going to be it would have to be done soon, there was no way she could allow Abbie to live in such isolation any longer. She cursed herself for not having done something sooner, why had it taken her so long to react to her best friend's obvious distress? You were too busy with Alex the voice in her head reminded her. She immediately felt an intense and uncomfortable guilt washing over her. How could she have allowed herself to do this? If it wasn't for Abbie she and Alex would never have gotten together in the first place! The memories of that fateful night stopped her internal monologue as she revelled in their warmth.

_6 months earlier:_

_Olivia and Abbie stood outside the restaurant waiting patiently. The night was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, not that you could see any stars New York traffic and streetlights made that an impossibility Abbie groaned to her friend – it was clear she was feeling homesick from the way she kept bemoaning every little thing about the city. Still tonight was the first night that neither woman had had to work late in at least two months and it felt good to finally be doing something other than paper work or catching the bad guys. Olivia was feeling apprehensive, nervous, her best friend had something planned here and she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that she had to wait and see._

'_Can't you at least tell me who we're waiting for?'_

'_Where's the fun in that? Don't you trust me Benson?'_

_Olivia rolled her eyes at that. Abbie Carmichael had been her best friend for years and she trusted her with her life… but that didn't mean she trusted her surprises. The last few times Abbie had set her up on a 'blind date' had been awful. The women involved too needy or simply too ordinary to catch her attention. Sure some of them had been fun, hell some of them had been beautiful but none could live up to her expectations… her true desires and eventually Abbie had given up trying. Now it seemed she was ready to try again. The difference was that this time it would start out as a double date – Abbie with Juliet and Olivia with… whoever Abbie was trying to hook her up with this time. Abbie had tried to get Olivia to meet her blind date alone but this time Olivia point blank refused. There was no way she was texting Eliot to bail her out again._

'_Will you tell me what she looks like so I know her when I see her?'_

'_You'll know her the moment you see her Liv'_

_Somehow that particular statement filled her with even more apprehension – it had to be someone she knew. That was never going to be a good thing; it was probably some new cop to the area that Abbie had met during one of her numerous cases. Someone they both saw every day. Olivia let out a sigh and glared at her best friend. It wouldn't matter if this woman was stunning, it wouldn't matter if she was articulate, charming or graceful. She would never be enough. She would never be what Olivia wanted because she could never have her heart. There was only one woman capable of capturing Olivia Benson's imagination… of igniting a fire within her very soul and she would never know it. She would never know it because Olivia Benson Detective of the Special Victims Unit a hero to the victims she protected every day was a coward. Pure and simple. _

'_You still with me Liv?' came Abbie's teasing tone_

'_I can't believe you're doing this Abbie. Not after what I told you last night'_

_Abbie simply pointed to a nearby cab as it pulled up next to them._

'_There's been a change of plan since last night Liv. Get in the cab ok?'_

'_What?'_

'_Get in the cab.'_

'_I don't understand…'_

'_You will. Tomorrow I want you to call me and thank me, but for now you have to get going. i'll explain later'_

_Olivia stared at Abbie. Her friend had clearly lost her mind while they'd been standing there, and yet she felt compelled to follow her instructions. Reaching for the door of the cab she turned back one last time, checking to make sure it wasn't a joke. The look on her best friend's face assured her it was no joke and she opened the door and climbed into the cab. Closing the door behind her it occurred to her that she had no idea where she was supposed to be going when she noticed someone next to her. The confident tone rhyming off an address that Olivia knew by heart. _

'_Alex?'_

'_Liv... why didn't you tell me?'_

_With those words Alex Cabot, the only woman capable of possessing Olivia's heart leaned closer to the stunned detective kissing her gently, yet with passion. When they parted all of Olivia's apprehension had disappeared. Instead she relaxed as Alex held her hand throughout the cab journey. Abbie Carmichael was one smooth operator and one day she'd have to ask how she managed to pull this stunt. At the moment however she wasn't about to complain. For the first time in her life she was exactly where she wanted to be and it felt right._

Olivia shook herself from the pleasantness of the memory and instead focused on the issue at hand. She went in search of Alex and quickly apprised her of the situation. It was clear from her girlfriend's reaction that she was in agreement – something had to be done. Unlike Olivia however Alex seemed to formulate a plan almost instantly and it would all start with a flight to New York. There Alex was determined she knew just the woman who could get under Abbie's skin and make her forget she had ever heard the name Juliet. The woman in question was everything Abbie needed and just her type. She was also Alex Cabot's best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry it has taken so long to update. i just havent been able to figure out how to put Alex and Olivia's plan into action. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. there are some things i absolutely love about it and some things i'm not so sure of but i think over all it works well.

Once again a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed the story so far, your comments and advice are always welcome and its just nice to see that some of you actually like what ive done so far.

As usual there may be some errors as the chapter is unbeta'd but also because i'm not american and so the property market etc is an unknown entity so much as i have done my research i'm bound to make mistakes - if you see any please let me know and i will be happy to correct them,

Jaxx37

Chapter 5

Several weeks passed before Alex and Olivia were able to put their plan into motion. In that time both had returned to the city, been involved in several difficult cases and had decided to move in together. The latter had been on the cards for a while but had never happened due to their hectic schedules. Now for the first time in weeks they were able to spend time together and discuss the final details of moving into their new home. The apartment had been Alex's choice, Olivia being more bothered about the practicalities of commuting to work than whether the apartment had a 1920's feel or was a modern condominium although she stressed that it had to feel like home. A sentiment that Alex more than shared. Today was the first time that Olivia would see their new home before they were ready to sign on the dotted line. Alex was nervous…more nervous than she had been all those months ago waiting in that cab. She had been uncertain of Olivia's reaction then and she was definitely uncertain about it now. Driving to what could well be their first home together she desperately wanted Liv to like it. Part of her was certain that she would – after all the place had everything they needed and it was close enough to the precinct to commute, but part of her felt that Liv should have had more of a part in narrowing down their options. Sure Liv had taken an active part at the beginning and had narrowed it down to a few options but this apartment was Alex's choice. A wild card. They pulled up to the sidewalk and Alex turned the engine off.

'Well what do you think?'

Olivia was speechless. Even from the outside she could tell that the apartment was vast. The outside of the building reflected the light of the sun as they sat there looking up at it. It was nothing like she had expected. There were less floors and it seemed much more personal somehow. Sitting outside of this place she knew it was perfect. She wasn't about to tell Alex that though.

'Let's just take a look inside baby eh?'

Alex looked slightly crestfallen but hid it quickly.

'Sure thing'

The two women got out of the car and walked up the stone steps which led to the large reception area. The reception may have been large but it was not opulent, instead it was very simple in its design, elegant. Olivia couldn't wait to see what their apartment looked like. Luckily the elevator was at the ground floor Alex took Liv by the hand as they entered and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The floor at the top of the building. Alex was getting worried, her girlfriend was quiet…too quiet. Maybe this was a mistake. She should have gone for the town house or the open plan attic apartment she had ruled out because of the area… what if Liv was having second thoughts? After all they had only been seeing each other for seven months now. No she wouldn't allow herself to think that way – moving in together had been Liv's idea in the first place. Still maybe buying a place wasn't quite what she had had in mind…

'You ok Lex?'

'I'm fine'

Olivia had noticed the change in Alex, with every step they took Alex seemed more hesitant. Olivia felt guilty for allowing her girlfriend to think that she may not like this place but she didn't want to get her hopes up – so far it all seemed too damn perfect. That usually meant things were about to go horribly wrong. She squeezed Alex's hand reassuring her as best as she could without giving her own thoughts on the place away.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into a large, airy hallway. There was a door straight ahead of them and one down the hall slightly, the rest of the hallway seemed to glide in two separate directions and disappear around both corners where Liv assumed there were other apartments. Only four apartments per floor. Something Liv had never really experienced growing up – they had always lived in red brick tenements surrounded by hundreds of people. Places where nothing ever seemed private. At least it had felt that way in her teens. This place was something else.

'Which one is it Lex?' she couldn't contain the slight hint of excitement as she asked

'This one baby' Alex smiled for the first time since they'd entered the building.

They turned to the right and walked down the hallway hand in hand; rounding the corner they soon came to apartment 604. This was it. Alex took the key from her purse and placed it carefully in the lock, moments later she held her breath as they entered the apartment. Seeing the expression on her girlfriend's face she sighed in relief.

'Lex, this is amazing…'

The next thing they knew Olivia was dragging her girlfriend through the entire apartment. Kitchen/diner, sitting room, main bathroom, double office, utility room, bedroom numbers one and two, and finally the master bedroom complete with ensuite. The apartment was more like a house than anything that Olivia Benson had ever lived in. It was perfect in every way and she ran around like a child on Christmas Eve as she discovered everything she could. The apartment had some furniture in it – it was an optional extra but both women knew their own furniture would fit this place perfectly. Then Olivia looked out of the sitting room window and suddenly she knew exactly why Alex had chosen this place. From this window you could see the entire city and everything worth seeing: Central Park was visible but not too close, but more importantly she could see the sun above the streets of the city and she knew that it would be a magical sight to watch it set from this window. Olivia leaned against the window sill trying to drink in as much of the view as she could, imagining herself here in this place. Alex slid her arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her chin on the strong shoulder of her detective.

'Do you like it?' she whispered seductively

'I love it '

With that Olivia turned in her girlfriend's arms and kissed her soundly.

'When do we move in?'

'How did you know I'd…?'

'Already signed the contract? Simple I know you. Besides it was lying on your desk last night when I came over'

'I can't believe you knew!'

Olivia chuckled softly before kissing her swiftly.

'So where do I sign?'

This was met with a playful shove by Alex before she laughed a real twinkle in her eyes.

'I gave the contract to Serena to look after this morning. If we go over to her place now…'

'Lead the way honey'

The two women left the apartment, both excited at the prospect that in less than a few hours time they would own their first home together.

***

Serena Southerlyn was the most disorganised woman in the whole of New York. Outside of work that is. At work everything was done in that efficient manner that all outstanding ADA's seem to have. In the real world however Serena was nothing like that. She was too laid back her mother had always said, left too much to chance. Perhaps that was true. It was certainly the reason that she was rushing around her apartment at that moment trying desperately to tidy the place before her best friend appeared to retrieve the contract that she was supposed to be looking after. Oh the contract was perfectly safe; it was probably the only document in the whole place that wasn't in danger of being lost to oblivion. It was in her home office locked safely away. No the fact was that Serena had simply forgotten how much tidying up was required when you had visitors. Normally she wouldn't have bothered – Alex Cabot had been her room mate all through their years of college and for their first four years as attorneys in New York, and knew exactly what to expect but the fact that Olivia was coming over too meant tidying up. In reality the place didn't look that bad, some paperwork lying around the place alongside a cereal bowl and some glasses but her mother had drummed into her from an early age that 'young ladies must make a good impression when company is around'. Despite having lost touch with her family all those years ago, some things were hard to shake off. She managed to throw the last bowl into the dish washer and was about to start on the paper work when she heard a familiar voice.

'Southerlyn, don't you ever tidy this place?'

Serena twirled towards the voice of her best friend only to be enveloped in a hug by the chuckling woman.

'You're early.' Was all she said in reply.

'I'm always early Serena. You know that'

Serena sighed and shrugged at the paperwork strewn over the coffee table and surrounding floor space. Olivia glanced around and marvelled at the surprising difference between the two blonds. Where Alex Cabot was the epitome of organisation, her best friend had apparently failed to grasp that particular concept. Glancing around the apartment it was clear that while the two had similar backgrounds Serena was obviously less family oriented than Alex – the only photographs visible being of friends rather than any which seemed to pose a family resemblance. It was an interesting contrast, yet the two seemed to adore each other in a way that only best friends can- much like herself and Abbie she thought.

'So Liv what did you think of the place?'

Olivia was shaken out of her trance by the unexpected question.

'Yea it was nice…'

'Nice… are you kidding me.'

Now it was Serena's turn to chuckle as she watched Alex and Olivia together. Olivia was obviously winding Alex up, and Alex was falling for it as she always did.

'I only have one question before I sign though… how can we afford such an amazing place on our combined salaries Lex?'

'You mean she didn't tell you?' Serena was astounded

'Tell me what?'

Alex gave her best friend what might be considered a death glare before sitting heavily on the couch, she indicated for Olivia to do the same.

'The apartment, it was my brother's place before he graduated. He needs to sell and offered it to me at a discount. I was going to tell you baby'

'When were you gona tell me Lex? Before or after we moved in?'

'I was going to tell you now, before we signed the contract, when you said you'd seen it already I thought you knew'

Olivia stood up from the couch and began pacing furiously. She hadn't expected this; she had wanted to buy their first place without the charity of Cabot funds. She wanted to contribute something towards the place. Of course she was contributing, and it seemed they were getting a good deal but…part of her…the part that contained her pride was still furious with Alex. Alex stood up and moved towards her girlfriend stopping her in her tracks. Serena knew it would be a good time to make herself scarce and escaped to the kitchen.

'Liv, baby please. Speak to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If you don't want to do this we'll find some place else. There are plenty places in New York.'

Olivia just stared at her for long moments. Softening only when she saw the look of fear in her lover's eyes. At that moment she pulled Alex into a comforting embrace.

'No honey, you're right it's a good deal, but I have two conditions.'

'Name them.'

'Firstly I want to meet this brother of yours before I sign the contract.'

'I think we can arrange that. Second?'

'I get to carry you across the threshold'

At the second demand Alex let out a squeak and playfully shoved her girlfriend before kissing her softly.

'You scared me so much baby'

'I'm sorry Alex, it's just…I want to be able to give you everything'

'You already do Liv. You're everything I could ever want'

Serena chose that moment to reappear from her sanctuary in the kitchen with some tea. Noticing the change of atmosphere she handed the mugs to the two women before returning to retrieve hers. The three sat together long into the afternoon, sharing jokes and generally having a blast before Alex finally managed to get hold of her brother and they reluctantly parted ways. Alex hugged her best friend goodbye before leaving.

'You're helping us when we move in Southerlyn'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world Cabot. Anything else I can do?'

'I need you to pick someone up from the airport on Saturday morning.'

'Not a problem. Who?'

'Abbie Carmichael'

With that she and Olivia left. Serena stood in the middle of her apartment stunned. They wanted her to pick up Abbie Carmichael. The Abbie Carmichael from the airport in less than two days time… She had only met Abbie on one previous occasion – a formal engagement they had all be required to attend and at that time she had been formidable and breathtaking. Saturday was going to be interesting to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

AN Thanks so much once again for the reviews it's really amazing to think you guys are actually reading this story. I tried this chapter a couple of different ways but in the end I thought this was the best draft so I hope you like it. Once again apologies for any inconsistencies or spelling mistakes.

I decided to concentrate on letting Olivia meet Michael Cabot – Alex's eldest brother in this chapter so hopefully next chapter I can get round to introducing Abbie and Serena.

Thank you for reading

Jaxx

**Chapter 6:**

A short drive later and Olivia found herself standing simply staring at what was supposed to be a house on the edge of town. The house was far larger than any that she had ever seen – it had to be at least twice the size of Eliot's and his was a damn big house! The sheer size, scale and majesty of the building were enough to make even the most experienced architect gasp in awe. This was a side to her life with Alex which she had to admit intimidated her. When it was just the two of them it wasn't a big deal – Alex wasn't someone who was flashy with her money or indeed her status and although she could afford the best it never seemed like she was shoving it in anyone else's face. Coming face to face with Alex's older brother though that was going to be more than intimidating. She had met her fair share of big shots and old money and she knew they were tough to impress. She knew that everything from her upbringing to her job even the way she held her coffee mug would be under scrutiny, it was something which both unnerved and irritated her in equal measure – what the hell difference did it make to the way she felt about Alex if she wasn't exactly sure which damn knife to use when eating the fish course?

Olivia had so far managed to avoid meeting any of the Cabot clan, except Alex's mother whom she had met when the elder Cabot had made a surprise visit one Sunday morning a few weeks earlier. It had been her first Sunday off in weeks and because of that she and Alex had been busy reacquainting themselves and with their activities being as vocal as usual it was no surprise they had not heard the buzzer nor the doorbell nor even the small knock on the bedroom door before Mrs Celine Cabot threw the door of her daughter's bedroom wide open. Olivia wasn't sure who was more embarrassed as sheets were scrambled for and for what seemed like an eternity they had stared at each other in a mix of shock and mortification Olivia had never known. That had not been the way she imagined she would meet Alex's mother! It certainly wasn't the impression she had hoped to give! Luckily for her Celine Cabot was a very understanding woman and they had shared a reasonably fun day, after Alex and her initial embarrassment had worn off. She had never seen her girlfriend so lost for words. She had thought that she would probably meet Alex's twin brother first – but she had only heard Alex talking to him on the phone, she wasn't sure she would ever meet the eldest sister as she was never in the country for more than a few days at a time preferring to backpack and hike across Europe much to the rest of the family's chagrin. Now here she was about to meet Alex's older brother. The eldest male of Alex's immediate family. The thought was terrifying – what if he didn't approve of her? Would that mean that she and Alex would be forced to part ways because of some family code?

'Liv, you ok? You look pale'

'I'm fine baby.' She answered though her voice was shaky with nerves

'You've got nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. The hard part was meeting my mother'

'Yea and that went spectacularly well didn't it?'

Alex only laughed gently and squeezed Olivia's hand.

'It may not have been ideal but Mom understands. She doesn't expect me to live like a nun. She likes you and so will Michael'

'There's an image I really didn't need!' she laughed before once again turning serious 'I hope you're right Alex, I really do.'

'Sweetheart look at me.' Alex grabbed her lover pulling her in close so she could gaze into her eyes 'Nothing Michael or anyone else says or does will make me love you any less. I'm completely, utterly in love with you. Nothing can change that'

The all consuming kiss which followed her declaration had Olivia's head spinning and her knees weak. It left no doubt in her mind of the sincerity of Alex's words, although it made it hard for her to concentrate on anything. She was at a complete loss for words and so she simply grinned in that goofy way that she knew Alex adored, brushed her lips over the back of her girlfriend's hand and then turned towards the house once more.

Then they were sitting in the lounge waiting for Michael Cabot to finish making an important call having been led into the room by the butler – an Englishman by the name of George. A man who had obviously been with the family for years because it was obvious he was fond of Alex from the way he had fussed over her on the way in. It was an interesting insight into her girlfriend's childhood Olivia thought as Alex clearly returned the sentiment.

Olivia sat looking around the expanse of room, a room which though lived in was obviously one used for company. She suspected that had it just been Alex who was visiting this would not have been the room they would use. It was like when her own mother had gotten her 'best china' out on the few occasions she was sober enough to have visitors. When the old Englishman asked if she would like anything to drink she almost jumped out of her seat she had been so focused on her own thoughts she hadn't even realised he was still in the room. She found her voice long enough to ask for a glass of water before once again losing herself to her nervous thoughts.

'Liv, sweetheart, don't be so nervous. Michael will love you.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'He'll love you because I love you'

Alex punctuated this sentence with a brief, gentle kiss and before Olivia could respond she heard the door to the lounge open and there, standing before her was Michael Cabot. There was absolutely no mistaking that this man was Alex's brother. The resemblance was striking, particularly the eyes which were the same cool, crystal blue. He was taller than Alex, his blond hair slightly wavy, he had a friendly smile and an athletic build but everything about him screamed 'Cabot'.

'Alex, it's so good to see you baby sis!' he exclaimed as he pulled his younger sister into a hug

'It's great to see you too Mikey, but less of the 'baby sis' ok?'

Alex's obvious annoyance at this particular endearment was brought about more by Olivia's presence than anything else; Michael Cabot knew this for a fact. He also knew that it wasn't going to stop him using it; in fact it made it far more fun. The whole point of having a baby sister was to wind them up, but first he had to get down to the serious business of checking out her knew beau. It was clear that Alex was besotted, he'd seen the way they looked at each other before he'd even entered the room, and he had to admit even by appearance this woman seemed to be an improvement on the last girl – a model by the name of Vanessa who had no comprehension of the appropriate in any situation. However looks are often deceiving and it was his duty to make sure this cop wasn't out to hurt his sister. He had worked with enough cops to know that some of them were simply out for the glory of the chase. He wasn't about to let Alex be used.

Michael turned to Olivia who upon seeing him enter the room had stood up, feeling that she would have more control if she was standing. She watched her girlfriend hugging and laughing with her older brother and it only made her more determined that she would be accepted by him. It was ridiculous she knew – they were there at her request to sort things out with the apartment and she shouldn't be this nervous. Yet she wanted desperately to be accepted by the Cabot's, to be seen as being good enough for Alex.

'I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia this is Michael'

'Ah Olivia, I wondered when my lil sister would finally let me meet you. You're all she's spoken about since the day she joined your unit.'

This comment earned him a playful shove from his sister as he shook Olivia's hand. His smile was one of genuine happiness at meeting Olivia and this put her at ease slightly, although she could see in his eyes that she wasn't about to be let off the proverbial hook that easily.

'So I hear you two are moving in together' his question was directed at Olivia

'That's the plan. We've been discussing it for a while now.'

'I see. Alex could you give us a minute?'

Alex shook her head and stood firm. There was no way she was going to allow Michael to interrogate Olivia. It just wasn't necessary, as far as she was concerned all he had to do was play nice while they were there and he'd get to know Olivia in the process.

'I don't think that's necessary Mikey. Do you?'

'Of course it is Alexandra'

Their voices were calm but the undertone in the room was anything but. Olivia knew that with both of them being so apparently alike this could make for one awkward afternoon. So she did what she had to do – she stepped up.

'It's ok Alex; just give us a few minutes ok?'

'You sure?'

'I'll be fine.'

Reluctantly Alex left the room but not before giving Olivia's hand a reassuring squeeze. Olivia now stood alone in the lounge with Michael who seemed to be studying her intently, as if he was uncertain how to start. Olivia knew she was about to get the 'if you hurt my little sister' routine, and so she stood her ground studying Michael in turn and wishing he would get it over with. The first words out of his mouth surprised her.

'My mother seems to like you Olivia'

'She does?'

Olivia tried unsuccessfully to keep the surprise from her voice

'Yea she does. In my book that means you're a helluva lot better than any of Alex's past girlfriends. That doesn't mean however that I approve of you. You're a cop; I don't want my little sister hurt because of you. Her jobs dangerous enough'

'I swear to you I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe'

'I also want to make sure you're in this for the right reasons'

Olivia was furious, trying desperately to keep from raising her voice she didn't want to be thrown out of the house for allowing her temper to get the better of her; instead her voice came out as an even, yet frustrated tone.

'Meaning you think I'm trying to scam your precious family? Don't be so damned ridiculous! I love your sister, that's the only reason we're having this conversation and if you think I'm going to listen to anymore of this crap then think again. I have nothing but the best intentions with Alex; I will do everything in my power to protect her in every sense. If you don't like it that's not my problem.'

Michael just stared at Olivia for long moments, trying to read her emotions make sure he could trust her word. He stared so long in fact that Olivia was starting to hyperventilate, at least internally, thinking that he was going to throw her out of the house demanding that she leave Alex alone. She couldn't help being angered by his line of questioning; sure he had to protect Alex and the rest of his family but thinking she was in it for the money was more than insulting. Michael was impressed by her restraint, he had seen people with less powerful personalities react a lot worse than Olivia, in fact her reaction was something he hadn't seen before – she seemed hell bent on staying to see thing conversation through to the end even if he could tell it was frustrating her. Throughout the time she had been in the room with him he had seen nothing but sincerity, love and determination in her eyes and so instead of throwing her out he shook her hand before pulling her into a friendly, if unexpected hug.

'I trust your word on that. Don't ever give me a reason to think you're gona hurt her.'

'I'll never hurt her'

'Good. Then for now you're on probation. Don't screw up.' Then his tone changed 'Now let's get Alex back in here and we can discuss this apartment that I'm so generously selling you'

With that Michael opened the door and went in search of Alex, leaving Olivia to collapse heavily onto one of the lounge chairs. George reappeared as soon as he had gone with a small glass of brown liquid. He handed it to her as she gave him a questioning look.

'I thought you could use that after meeting Master Cabot. He can be quite…intimidating when Miss Alexandra is the focus of discussion'

'Tell me about it. Thanks for this' she said taking a swift drink

'If it's any help Miss Benson, that was the shortest interrogation I've ever seen Master Cabot make, and the only one where he hasn't thrown the other party out of the house'

'You're not serious?'

'Absolutely Miss. He's very protective of his sisters if he hasn't thrown you out or raised his voice then it's definitely a good sign. Even if he hasn't given you his full approval, I'd say you're well on your way to getting it.'

'Thanks George'

The older Englishman just smiled before taking the glass from her and leading her into the study where she would spend the next four hours in deep discussion about every aspect of the financials behind the apartment. The end result was that Michael was so impressed with her negotiating skills that an even better deal was struck than Alex had managed. The contract was adjusted accordingly and signed. Now all that was left was to move in. Leaving the house Olivia grasped her girlfriend tightly by the hand pulling her into a deep kiss when they were safely in the car.

'Just my twin brother and my sister to go' Alex joked kissing Olivia on the cheek as they drove back to her apartment. Olivia could only groan at the thought.

***

'I'm telling you Carmichael her brother's nuts' Olivia almost shouted into the phone as her best friend tried hard to suppress her laughter.

Olivia had called Abbie over two hours ago and she was still relating the tale of meeting Michael Cabot earlier that day. Much to her best friend's amusement.

'It's like he's got a split personality, one minute he's all 'you better not be messing with my sister' and the next he's pulling me into a hug and telling me I'm on probation'

'_Sounds like you held your own there Benson; you've obviously improved your 'meet the family routine' recently'_

'Oh just you wait Carmichael, you're so gona regret this conversation one day_'_

'_What makes you think I'd even tell you?'_

This answer was greeted with a knowing chuckle from Olivia. She was glad Abbie was coming back to New York, it wasn't the same not having her around and sure she could call her whenever she wanted but it's never the same as having your best friend with you.

'You're still coming Saturday right?'

'_Of course I am, wouldn't miss it for anything. You picking me up?'_

'Umm no actually, that's why I called'

'_Here we go, it's not El is it? He's always late.'_

'No actually it's not El, it's not me and it's not Alex, it's…'

'_Please don't tell me it's Munch, damnit Liv you know how much I can't stand his conspiracies when I'm jetlagged'_

'You can't stand his conspiracies. Period. You're so impatient.'

'_Well who is it then? Someone I know?'_

'Southerlyn'

There was silence, and then the sound of cursing on the other end as Abbie dropped the phone. Olivia had to suppress her own laughter this time at her best friend's reaction. It was an interesting little piece of information to store away for later.

'You still there Carmichael?'

'_Yea…umm since when does Serena Southerlyn have enough time off to pick up an almost complete stranger at the airport?'_

'Hehe it's not like either of you is a serial killer is it?'

'_Not yet Benson but there are moments…'_

'You'll be fine, Serena's great. Besides by the time you hook up with us later you won't be strangers anymore will you?'

'_What are you up to?'_

'Me? Not a thing. See ya Abbie'

'_Benson!'_

_Click._


	7. Chapter 7

AN – thank you again all of you who have taken the time to review the previous chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. In this chapter I have to confess it took a few re-writes and while I like how it has turned out I found it more difficult to write than some of the previous chapters. Probably because Olivia and Alex don't make an appearance and so I had to be more disciplined in my approach. Any way I hope you like this chapter – as always reviews, feedback and criticism is appreciated.

P.S the airport in this chapter can be any one of the New York airports you like. I know basically nothing about American airports so all my info is based on guesswork and research. The journey back should take around 40 mins at least in my mind but its up to your discretion.

Jaxx

Chapter 7:

Two days had passed since Abbie had received that phone call and now here she was waiting in line to pick up her suitcase. She really hated airports; ever since she was a kid she'd hated them. It wasn't so much the flying that she hated, that wasn't so bad once you got into the air it was all the damned waiting that went with them. Nothing ever went smoothly – delays, lost luggage, random searches, all served to make your journey that little bit longer. Still at least she didn't have to worry about getting a cab, as her best friend had delighted in telling her that part was covered. All she had to do was grab her case and find Serena Southerlyn. A woman who up until now had been no more than an acquaintance – the ADA who had taken her place beside Jack McCoy when she had been offered something more suited to her talents. She had heard that Southerlyn was a very good second chair for Jack, matching his stubborn streak with her own and working tirelessly to get the conviction. Jack himself had even been singing her praises the last time Abbie had met him for dinner. However up until the phone conversation with Olivia she hadn't thought much about her, only that she was glad someone was giving Jack a run for his money. She had to admit the thought that she was going to be sitting in a car with the blonde through mid-morning traffic had her feeling slightly uneasy, she would have much preferred Olivia or Alex to pick her up, still she was sure that they could survive the journey.

***

Serena was having one of those mornings. Having slept right through her alarm she was now running half an hour late to pick up Abbie Carmichael. She couldn't believe her luck – she hardly knew the woman and already she was getting off to a bad start by being so late. Now of course the dreaded airport traffic was causing no end of trouble as she tried in vain to get a parking space somewhere vaguely close to the main body of the airport. There was a light snow falling and it only served to make her curse even louder when she eventually found a space that seemed like miles from the terminal. Throwing her coat on haphazardly she got out of the car, slamming the door a little too hard.

'I hope you travel light Carmichael' she muttered under her breath before hurrying across the car park and inside. Glancing at her watch she swore under her breath – now she was at least 45 minutes late. That thought brought her to another conundrum – was she on a first name basis with Abbie Carmichael? Having only ever met her once she had never really had the opportunity nor the occasion to use her first name. So did that mean that she should address her as Ms Carmichael or should she go for broke and call her Abbie? She could of course just avoid the issue altogether but that would make apologising for her tardiness rather difficult. She would have to wait and see what kind of mood the raven haired Texan was in when she met her. This was really not the ideal situation to make a good impression and if nothing else Serena wanted to make a good impression…Then she was greeted with the usual mob of tourists, business types and general airport traffic wandering around like they owned the place or else hopelessly lost because of the sheer volume of flights in and out of New York and all thought of what to call the Texan flew from her mind to be replaced by general frustration at not being able to find her in the first place. Shoving through the swathes of people and scanning every coffee shop, fast food outlet and waiting room in the place she finally found a very angry looking Abbie Carmichael sitting in one of the waiting areas and staring out of a large window. At first she didn't know how to approach the woman, apart from the obvious apology which she figured was never going to be accepted by the look on the other woman's face. She knew she had to try though and stalling was only going to make things worse. She approached the raven haired Texan and cleared her throat.

'I am so sorry Ms Carmichael.'

Abbie glanced towards the blonde upon hearing her voice taking in at once her dishevelled appearance. It looked as if Serena Southerlyn was having a very bad day, her hair was wet from the snow with some snowflakes attaching themselves to the blond strands, her black winter coat was hanging off of her right shoulder, having obviously been thrown on in a hurry and she looked so vulnerable that despite Abbie's obvious anger at having been kept waiting for almost an hour she decided not to do what she had considered doing the whole time she was sitting there and instead stood up.

'How in hell is it possible for you to be this late?' she asked evenly

'I'm really sorry Ms Carmichael.'

'Abbie, please, you can drop the formalities we're not in court.'

Serena was stunned that she hadn't been torn into for being so late, she had been certain that keeping someone as formidable as Abbie waiting so long was tantamount to signing your own death warrant and now here she was being given permission to be on a first name basis with her predecessor. The relief on her face must have been obvious because Abbie was looking at her strangely.

'You think I was gona brand you or something Southerlyn?' The amusement in Abbie's voice was all too obvious to Serena.

Abbie saw the small smile on Serena's face and it caused her to smile broadly as she reached towards the younger woman's coat and pulled it tighter around her shoulders. She knew she probably shouldn't have done it, they were practically strangers and had only just reached 'first name basis' and yet she couldn't help herself as she did it. She hoped it didn't make Serena nervous.

'Right then Southerlyn where's your car?'

'It's on the far side of the car park, I'll bring it round'

'No need for that I could use the fresh air.' Abbie replied pulling on her own coat and picking up her suit case. 'Lead the way'

***

Once Serena's obvious nervousness had subsided the two women found that they got along pretty well and chatted amiably all the way back to the city. Abbie had a small apartment and their first stop was there. The snow was falling much more heavily now but luckily for them it wasn't anywhere close to lying yet. The ground was too wet having been saturated with the rain of the previous few days. They parked close to the apartment block and Abbie, being the ever polite Texan invited the other woman up. Serena was reluctant at first, feeling that she had encroached on enough of Abbie's time today by being so late, but was quickly persuaded.

Abbie's apartment was fairly modest, especially when compared with the ranch that she lived on while in Texas. It was however suited to its purpose, it was a small sanctuary while she worked cases in the city and saved her living out of a suitcase on her frequent visits.

'Make yourself at home Serena.'

Serena found herself directed into the living room as Abbie turned on the electric fire and informed her she would be back once she had unpacked.

'Liv bought some groceries for me yesterday so there should at least be some coffee in the kitchen if you want some' she called as she headed to her bedroom with her suitcase.

Once Abbie had disappeared Serena decided she had better follow her instructions to 'make herself at home' and she took off her coat, hanging it up on the coat stand in the corner of the hall before heading to the kitchen. Sure enough she found that there were plenty of groceries and so she began making a pot of coffee, deciding that she had better make it up to her hostess for being so late earlier she searched the cupboards to see what she might make for lunch.

'Abbie, is there anything particular you feel like having for lunch?' she called

'You don't have to cook for me Serena, just take it easy I'll be through in a sec'

Upon entering the kitchen ten minutes later Abbie was greeted to a sight which took her breath away and made her feel more at home in her own apartment than she had in a long time. It was clear to her that Serena was pretty stubborn as she had decided to go all out cooking what looked like tagliatelle carbonara. It was also clear that the blonde not only loved cooking, but was a natural at it. Abbie hadn't even realised that she had asked Olivia to get half of the stuff that was apparently being used to cook what looked like it was going to be a pretty amazing lunch. Serena looked much more happy and comfortable than Abbie had ever seen her as she sang softly to herself while she stirred the carbonara. Abbie just stood in the doorway watching her.

'How do you take your coffee Abbie? This won't be long' Serena asked turning round

'Let me do that after all I'm the one who invited you here, at least let me pretend I'm not a lousy host!'

She could tell that Serena was about to protest so she walked towards the younger woman and simply ushered her to sit at the small table. Serena was about to get up when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. This time she took the hint and it was her turn to watch as Abbie busied herself making coffee and set hers on the table.

'How'd you know how I take my coffee?' Serena asked taking a sip

'Was I right?'

'Yea, you were right'

This seemed to please Abbie as she started to set the table, once she was done she sat across from the blonde drinking her own coffee and the two began making small talk until Serena began to dish up their lunch. It amazed Abbie that the woman who she had been cursing for over an hour at the airport was making her feel like this. In a matter of a couple of hours she felt happier than she had in a long time. It was something she had never expected and she knew that no matter what else happened while she was in the city she wanted to get to know Serena better.

'Where did you learn to cook like this?' Abbie asked in wonderment

'I learned in College actually. There was a time when I wanted to be a chef'

'What changed your mind? I mean what made you choose Law?'

'There's more money in Law' Serena joked 'Besides I figured I'd make a better Lawyer than a chef and cooking's always been more of a hobby for me, ever since I was a kid'

'Hell you must be some Lawyer'

The rest of the meal carried on in much the same way as the two women became more comfortable with one another Abbie realised that her best friend had been right. By the time they went to help Olivia and Alex move they wouldn't be strangers anymore. She had also been right about another thing – Serena Southerlyn was great.

It was mid afternoon before they realised that they'd spent almost three hours sitting at the kitchen table, coffee and lunch long since forgotten, chatting and laughing. It was the shrill sound of Serena's phone ringing which made them realise the time as Serena moved to answer the call.

'Southerlyn…'

'_You're late. Again'_

'What? I didn't realise I had anywhere to be right now Alex'

'_My old place, helping me move my old stuff into my new apartment. Ring any bells?'_

'I thought you were working.'

'_Change of plan – don't you check your phone messages?' Then the penny dropped 'You're not at home are you?'_

'Do you want us to come over now?' she replied, deliberately avoiding the question

' _If by 'us' you mean you and Abbie then yes.' _

'We'll be right there'

With that she hung up and glanced towards the dishes which Abbie had started loading into the dishwasher.

'Alex wants us to go to her place now if that's ok?'

'Sure thing'

The two finished loading the dishwasher before grabbing their coats and heading out the door deciding to take Serena's car instead of hailing a cab. As they pulled away from the apartment and turned down the road a sudden thought struck Abbie.

'Hey Serena, how come they didn't leave a message on my phone?'

'Hmm?'

'Well if you're late, presumably that means I am too.'

'I guess so'

'So why didn't they call me?'

'I think Alex and I need to have a little chat'


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you once again for all of your recent feedback. Reading your comments is just awesome. Now I haven't gone straight to the little chat between Alex and Serena, I figured that needed some build up – besides I can't fight my muse and this is what she has come up with so I hope you all enjoy it.

Jaxx

Chapter 8:

Meanwhile in Alex's apartment it became clear to the normally well organised ADA that the move had descended into chaos. Sure Alex had organised everything down to the last detail – labelling every box and using enough bubble rap to fill a large warehouse, what she hadn't counted on however was the people involved in the move being so… well impatient. Instead of waiting to hear which box needed to be moved first Olivia, Eliot, Munch and Fin had simply grabbed whatever came to hand first. It had been fine when they were moving the furniture; I mean there are only so many ways you can pack furniture into a van. It was now that the smaller boxes of assorted crockery, ornaments and other such items were to be moved that things had descended into Alex's worst nightmare… in terms of organisation at least. Still nothing had been broken so far, which was of small comfort as they still had to get the furniture and boxes from here to the new apartment. She loved the guys but sometimes they were a little…heavy handed. Even Olivia was going along with their way of loading up the car. It was frustrating to say the least.

'Alex! You in here?' came the comforting voice of her best friend

'In the kitchen'

'Woah, this place is…different'

'Yea tell me about it. The guys are doing a great job but it's like organised chaos'

'This is organised?'

The glare that Serena received told her to shut her mouth and start helping. Abbie had already been roped into helping before they had made it into the building, having been cornered by Eliot who handed her a box of what Serena had assumed was kitchenware, before Serena had managed to escape claiming she had to go and 'calm' her best friend. The apartment was practically bare now and so she grabbed one of the nearby boxes and headed downstairs with Alex in tow another box in hand. At the bottom of the stairs they encountered Eliot, Munch and Fin who were closing the back of the rental van. Olivia and Abbie were loading more boxes into Serena's car. Serena and Alex carefully placed their boxes into the open trunk.

'We nearly done babe?' Olivia asked as she snaked her arms around Alex's waist

'Just a couple more boxes to go'

'I had no idea you had so much stuff'

'Of course I do baby, I'm a Cabot'

With that Alex grabbed Olivia by the hand and the two headed back inside. Eliot just glanced at Munch and Fin who simply chuckled at their two friends.

'Well I guess we better give the love birds a hand boys and girls' Eliot said as he turned towards the apartment again.

The snow had finally stopped but it was threatening to fall much more heavily and they all hoped it would hold off until they had managed to get everything into the new apartment.

'Who the hell chooses to move house in January?' demanded Munch good naturedly as he rubbed his hands together upon entering the now almost empty apartment.

'If you're cold it's cos you ain't working hard enough – take this' Finn replied handing him yet another large box.

Munch sighed before following the others outside with the last of the boxes leaving only Alex and Olivia inside.

'I'm gona miss this place'

'I know you are babe, there are a lot of memories tied to here'

Alex turned towards Olivia capturing her lips in a soft kiss before placing the keys on the kitchen counter. The two walked hand in hand slamming the door shut behind them. Excited to be starting their new life.

***

By the time the group had arrived at the new apartment the snow had started to fall again but that didn't do anything to shake the obvious excitement of the happy couple and their enthusiasm made their friends feel much more at ease about moving a ton of furniture in such cold conditions. This time Alex was happy to note that everyone seemed to listen to her instructions as furniture was placed carefully in each room of the apartment. It was going to take a lot to unpack everything but she just knew that once everything was in place it was going to be amazing. It had taken almost the entire day and night was beginning to fall but she could see that now it was most definitely worth it.

'Yo Alex! Where do you want this?' shouted Eliot as he and Fin struggled with Olivia's old sofa.

'In the study guys, thanks'

'You got it'

Alex moved into the study holding the door open wide enough for them to get the sofa in and place it on the floor against the wall. The room looked completely different to when her brother had owned the place – it had a much homier feel. Perhaps that was because she was seeing it as a home for the first time or perhaps it was the fact that she saw a mix of her and Olivia's stuff spread throughout the room. Whatever it was the feeling simply added to her excitement.

'That's the last of the furniture' Fin said stretching 'Just some boxes to come now, I think Liv's taking care of that mission'

'I don't know how to thank you guys' Alex said as she hugged both men

It was while she was hugging Eliot that Olivia decided to walk in.

'Hey quit making a play for my girl!' she joked as the two pulled apart

'What can I say Liv, you either got it or you don't' he threw back playfully

'Hehe you wish El. Alex that's everything moved up here from the van and the cars'

A loud growling sound from Eliot's stomach interrupted all thoughts of further unpacking as Olivia pointed out that her partner must need refuelling. Everyone moved from the study into the living room where the others had already collapsed on the two large sofas having just brought up the last remaining boxes.

'Come on you guys you're making the place untidy' Alex joked

'Oh Teflon, I'm hurt really…'

Alex, Olivia, Eliot and Fin joined them on the opposite sofa and a heated debate rang out about what kind of food to order in. In the end Chinese food won out, with Serena and Abbie insisting they didn't mind what they had as long as it wasn't Italian much to everyone else's amusement as they realised the implications of their joint protests.

'El and I have to take the van back so we'll pick up the food if you guys tell us what you want' Olivia suggested

'Oh no you don't Liv, I need you here helping sort this stuff out'

'Babe can't it wait until I've been fed at least?'

'Don't worry about it Liv, Munch and I will take the van back'

Alex seemed much happier with this plan and everyone else was put to work once again rescuing cutlery, glasses and a surprisingly large assortment of wine from the excesses of bubble wrap Alex had used to pack everything.

'Jeez Lex how much of this crap did you use?' asked Serena

'I think you could wrap the whole lot around the 1.6 at least a million times' Fin joined in the banter

Alex just laughed it off and then put Serena and Abbie to work making the bed in the second bedroom while she and Olivia made their own leaving Finn supposedly assembling the coffee table.

***

It was the first time Abbie and Serena had found themselves alone together since they had arrived at Alex's old apartment and as they began pulling blankets, pillows and covers out of the perfectly labelled boxes each could feel a kind of tension in the air. Not an uncomfortable tension, but one filled more with anticipation than anything else.

'Did you get a chance to talk to Alex yet?' Abbie asked as she stuffed a pillow into its case

'No, not yet. Do you think I should try and talk to her tonight?'

'I'm not sure Serena, but I think we both need to have a word with our respective best friends'

'You think they're trying to set us up?'

'I think they wanted us to get to know each other a little better yea'

Serena contemplated the Texan's words for a while trying to figure out whether or not she should respond to the statement. She was almost certain that both she and Abbie had been set up by Alex and Olivia, that they had wanted the two of them to 'get to know each other better' as Abbie had said. Ordinarily she would have been furious, she hated having anyone meddling in her business but oddly enough this time although she was mad at Alex she wasn't especially angry about the way things had gone earlier that day.

'You're probably right. But while I'm mad at them for doing it, I'm not sure that I would change things'

Abbie stared at her blonde companion curiously, making the bed had long been forgotten by both of them, and she nodded her head gently inviting Serena to continue her thought process. She really hoped the other woman was thinking along the same lines as she was because the time they had spent together in her apartment that day had been amazing. She hadn't allowed herself to have such a good time in months…not since… she wasn't going to go into that right now not when she was here with Serena anyway.

'Look Abbie, I'm just gona go all in here ok? I had a great time with you today and I'd like to do it again sometime but if you're not up for that I understand. We hardly know each other, but I'd at least like to be friends if that's alright with you?'

Abbie could tell that Serena was nervous, could tell that she was about to regret what she had said so she stepped towards her until they were so close that she could almost feel Serena's breath on her skin, placing her finger lightly on the other woman's lips to stop her from saying anything more. Gazing into Serena's eyes she simply replied:

'I'd like that too Serena. How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?'

'Tomorrow sounds perfect. 8 o'clock?' Serena was positively beaming

'I'll pick you up at your apartment'

The two women gazed at each other completely lost in what seemed like a blissfully perfect moment. Each of them marvelled at the fact they had known each other for such a short time and yet were already so comfortable alone together. Whether anything else might have been said or done in that moment however they would never get to find out as Alex burst through the door.

'Come on you two – how long does it take to make a bed?'

It was Abbie who regained her composure first, turning reluctantly from Serena to face Alex.

'Sorry Alex. We kinda got distracted. We're nearly done'

'Don't worry about it Abbie, the guys are back with dinner – you two coming through?'

'Yea, we'll be right there'

With that Alex left the room and the other two followed closely behind her having gained some composure. Neither woman noticed when Alex slipped onto the sofa next to Olivia and whispered in her ear

'It's working like a dream'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Now I have to admit this is not the original chapter I had written. I lost that when I stupidly clicked on the wrong button without saving. So what you have is a mixture of seriousness and silliness. I hope you like the silliness cos after losing everything I felt that maybe the chapter had originally been too serious. So I hope you enjoy.

PS thanks once again for the reviews

Jaxx

Chapter 9:

By the time they had finished eating the snow was falling much heavier. Eliot, Munch and Fin, deciding that the last thing Alex or Olivia wanted was them being snowed in on their first ever night in their new place, excused themselves offering to give Abbie and Serena a lift home. Both women declined the offer stating that someone had to clean up all the mess that they had made with the take out cartons and leftovers. With that, a hug from each of them and a warning from Eliot about making sure they got home before the snow started to lie the boys headed to their respective homes.

Immediately after they left Alex started giving orders as to what needed to be done to make the apartment at least livable for a few days. It was obvious to Olivia that her definition of 'livable' and Alex's were completely different – she would have settled for a bed, a toaster and a working coffee pot however it was clear that Alex wanted everything possible up and running. Olivia and Abbie were sent to resume the making of the spare bed and to set up the computer in the study while Serena and Alex tackled the minefield that was now the living room. With much groaning from all concerned, except for Olivia who knew better than to vocalise her lack of enthusiasm for such tasks, they all set about their final jobs for the evening.

***

Alex was determined to have the living room at least looking as if it could contain human life and in the aftermath of the move and the ensuing feast it was going to take a real push to get it looking half decent. She was aware that the night was coming in fast and that Abbie and Serena had to get going soon but while they were there she knew that things would get done a lot easier. She and Olivia were really going to have to do something special to thank their friends for everything they had done. Shaking herself from her thoughts she and Serena began with the empty cartons of take out food, discarding of them before tackling the less pleasant job of clearing away the excess food and trying to decide what to salvage and what to throw away. It was during this rather unpleasant task that Serena decided to 'confront' her best friend about her not so subtle plan. However she was saved the bother when Alex couldn't stem her curiosity anymore

'You and Abbie seem to be getting along'

'We are. Anything particular you feel like confessing Alex?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about Serena'

Alex knew that she was busted.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about Alex – don't play games with me.'

From Serena's tone Alex knew that she would be pushing it if she tried to deny it anymore, instead she went for contrite.

'Are you mad at me Ser?'

'I'm way past mad Alex. You have no idea how furious I am right now'

Alex had the good sense to look guilty... She knew how much Serena hated it when she tried to set her up with people and knowing that she had been found out in spite if her subtle plan just made her feel worse. Alex hadn't expected to be caught out so quickly – she simply wanted Serena to get out of the cycle of one night stands and meaningless flings that were obviously making her miserable. Knowing that Serena had tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her crush on the Texan that night at the charity gala had simply made it more obvious that she was doing the right thing.

'I'm really sorry Serena, I just thought that…'

'That you wouldn't get caught'

'Well that too… but you've had a crush on Abbie for ages. I just thought it was worth a shot'

At this Serena turned away from her best friend and let out a sigh. She really thought that she had hidden her feelings for Abbie that night. She had no idea that anyone had caught on to the fact that she had been captivated by the raven haired Texan the moment she shook her hand. Still there was nothing she could do to change that now. She was still mad at Alex – even with the knowledge that things were going well between her and Abbie she still felt Alex should have left things well alone. A point she knew would not be conceded by the other woman once she heard that Abbie had asked her out tomorrow night.

Alex placed her hand on Serena's shoulder making her turn to face her. The apology that was on her lips disappeared as she noticed something new in her best friend's eyes. Not anger…mischief.

'Spill it Serena'

'I have no idea what you're talking about Alex' Serena echoed her best friend's earlier words'

Rather than attempting to convince Serena to talk Alex lunged at her and began tickling her mercilessly. Serena tried to escape but Alex had been too fast for her and instead she settled for refusing to surrender every time Alex cried 'Tell me' she would reply 'Never', until at last it got too much for her.

'Ok. Ok. I'll Tell' she was finally released, tears of laughter running down her now red cheeks 'When Hell freezes over'

Alex tried to lunge at her once again but this time Serena was too quick for her as she flew past her best friend and into the kitchen.

'You can't escape me Southerlyn' Alex shouted as she followed her

'Maybe not but I'm not going down without a fight'

Alex stared in horror as her best friend stood at one side of the kitchen table clutching a carton of leftover noodles in her hands.

'You wouldn't dare!'

What followed was a frantic race around the kitchen as Serena threatened to throw the cold noodles at Alex. Alex for her part had found some leftover rice and, determined not to be outdone, gave chase after Serena. It was only after Serena tripped over a box, landed on the couch and found herself face to face with the carton of cold rice that she decided to give in for real. Cold rice was something she was sure wouldn't work well in her hair.

'Alright. You win Cabot'

'Not this time Southerlyn. You have exactly 5 seconds or this is going right over your head'

'I don't believe you Alex…'

'5'

'No way you're going to do that in your brand new living room. This sofa cost more than my entire bathroom'

'4'

'Come on Lex gimme a break'

'3'

'Ok, just get off me and I'll tell you'

'2'

'If you do this I'm gona drag Olivia to your mothers and show her all of those baby photos you thought you'd hidden'

'1'

'Abbie asked me out to dinner tomorrow night' Serena blurted out as she covered her face preparing for the onslaught of rice.

At this instead of carrying out her threat Alex let out an excited squeal, one that nobody would ever have expected to hear from the normally serious ADA, as she grabbed Serena into a fierce hug. Serena hugged her best friend back before shoving her playfully.

'I knew you wouldn't do it' Serena sighed as she was allowed to sit up again.

Alex simply headed into the kitchen once again, a smug look on her face as she discarded both the rice and the noodles. Serena followed along behind her resuming their earlier task and certain that Olivia and Abbie must be wondering what the hell had been going on.

'Abbie asking me out doesn't mean that you're off the hook Cabot. I still hate that you decided to interfere. Why didn't you just wait until we met up here? Why send me all the way to the airport?'

'That was Liv's idea. We knew you wouldn't come out for lunch with us if you suspected Abbie was going to be there, you're too suspicious'

'Can you blame me?'

Serena had to admit she was impressed by the apparent subtlety of Alex's plan. She knew that had it not been for the phone call neither she nor Abbie would have suspected that their friends were trying anything to get them together. They may have wondered about their reasons for getting Serena to pick Abbie up, but Serena doubted it would have occurred to them until much later what was going on.

'So what happened this morning?'

'I'm not going there Alex'

'Serena…'


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews once again, it's much appreciated. Now I know the last chapter was a bit of a laugh in places but that was deliberate because I think it's now time for a change of pace. Things have been going too well for our ladies so my muse and I thought – let's make things a bit more interesting so towards the end of this chapter things get a bit more serious…hope you all enjoy

Jaxx

Both Olivia and Abbie could hear the commotion in the next room, neither felt the need to investigate knowing that it would only exacerbate whatever was going on. Instead they focused on getting Alex's computer up and running. Each working in silence until the task was complete – all that was left was to setup the wireless router, something which both reckoned could take a lot longer than it should and so they chose to leave it, flopping down onto the sofa on the far wall neither one daring to go into the living room to rescue Serena from Alex. It was Abbie who broke their amiable silence.

'Hey Liv, can I borrow your car tomorrow night?'

'My car? What's up with your bike?'

'Nothin, just need something a bit more comfortable tomorrow night'

'You sly fox…'

Olivia, who had been staring off into space up until her best friend started speaking now turned her full attention on the Texan. It seemed that she and Alex's plan must have worked a lot better than she thought it would. In fact it was working far better and at a much faster pace than she had ever anticipated – seemed like Abbie was a much faster worker than she had ever given her credit for.

'So can I borrow the car?'

'You taking Serena out?'

'Looks that way doesn't it'

The matter of fact way that Abbie had brought the whole conversation around told Olivia that Abbie wasn't mad at her for setting the two of them up. How could she be? After all she herself had a track record for doing just that to Olivia not so long ago. It also told her that perhaps she had underestimated just how alluring Abbie would find Serena Southerlyn. She knew there had been no one else since Juliet had left and she was glad that Abbie seemed to be moving on at last.

'Sure you can borrow her, but if you so much as scratch my baby…'

'I know. She'll be in good hands Liv'

'You talking about the car or Serena?'

'Screw you Benson!' Abbie laughed punching the detective playfully on the arm.

With that the two of them fell into amiable silence again before Olivia stood to start tidying away the boxes which had previously contained parts of the computer they had just finished setting up. Abbie took hold of another box and they began piling them up in one corner of the room, knowing that it was too late to get rid of them but also fully aware that if they left them strewn across the floor Alex would go crazy.

'Where you takin her?'

'Haven't thought that far ahead, I'm picking her up at 8pm'

'At her apartment?'

'Exactly.'

'You know where she lives?'

'I assume she'll tell me before we leave tonight'

Olivia simply nodded before moving towards the window and looking out into the snow filled sky. It was then that she realised that the cries from the next room had all but vanished to be replaced by an infectious laughter. Wordlessly Abbie opened the door of the office where she and Olivia were greeted by the sight of Alex and Serena collapsed in the middle of the living room giggling like school girls. It took a few minutes for the two blondes to notice they had company and when they did it was Serena who attempted to stand first only to fall straight back down slipping on the bubble wrap which was now strewn across the floor.

'Alex – why is there bubble wrap everywhere?'

'It's _her_ fault' Alex squeaked between laughs

'I see.'

Olivia rolled her eyes, Abbie simply grinned at the look on her face before turning to offer her hand to Serena, helping her up. They held their hands together slightly longer than was necessary before with flushed cheeks they reluctantly let go.

'I think it's time for me to go' Serena laughed grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her to her feet 'The snows starting to lie and it's getting late'

Alex pulled Serena into a tight hug demanding that she call her tomorrow. Abbie was uncertain whether she was supposed to be going with Serena or whether she should make her own way back. She pulled out her mobile so she could call a cab only to have her hands stilled by Serena.

'I'll give you a lift back, come on'

With that and the slight tingling she felt in her hands from where Serena had held them, even briefly, Abbie turned to Olivia hugging her before grabbing her coat and following the blonde siren out the door. The women barely heard their respective best friend's voicing their thanks as they stepped into the elevator and left.

'We should have a celebration or something – you know a housewarming to thank everyone for helping us today' Alex said as they stood in the hallway watching their friend's disappearing into the elevator.

'I'll talk to the guys tomorrow' Olivia promised

Finally alone Olivia placed her hands on Alex's hips pulling her in for a sweet kiss which the ADA readily responded to.

'You still have a promise to keep' she whispered

'What promise is that?'

'This'

Suddenly Alex found herself off of her feet and being carried inside their apartment as Olivia kicked the door closed behind her. Alex for her part nestled her head on the strong shoulder of her detective before finding herself being placed gently on the couch.

'I always wanted to do that' Olivia stated brushing her lips over Alex's ever so gently before leaning to once again whisper in her ear 'What do you say we do some celebrating of our own?'

Alex's only response was to crash her lips directly to Olivia's leaving no doubt in the detective's mind that the celebration was only just starting.

***

At work the following morning Olivia couldn't help the permanent grin that was plastered over her face as she sat at her desk filling out endless paperwork. Even the relentless teasing from the guys could do nothing to dampen her mood – their first night together in their own place had been perfect.

Unfortunately for Olivia in her line of work happiness wasn't an emotion which ever remained for long – the crimes she and the others were forced to investigate always had a crushing effect on each of them. Today was no different and just when it looked like things were going to be relatively quiet and she might even get out of there early for a change a young man came running through the precinct his hands covered in blood and his face stricken with tears. He managed to get through the doors before he collapsed heavily on the hard floor, gasping for air and sobbing uncontrollably. The only words that Olivia could make out as she went over to calm him were: 'My sister. My sister'. Olivia and Eliot moved him to one of the empty interrogation rooms, sitting him down and trying in vain to calm him.

The man was young, mid-twenties, with dark blond hair and a tanned complexion. He wore jeans and a sweatshirt both of which were stained with blood. Olivia handed him a cup of coffee and he calmed slightly as he drank from the Styrofoam cup. He was shaking now, and more coffee seemed to land on the floor and table in front of him than went in his mouth, but at least he had managed to stem the flow of his tears enough to be able to talk more coherently.

'What's your name?'

'Jason…Stanford. I'm uh… I'm a student at the local art school. My sister she's a dancer, umm was a dancer until…' he replied in a trembling voice unable to look anyone in the eye.

'It's ok, just tell us what happened'

'I live with my sister, we just moved to a new apartment, moved in yesterday, but I went out last night, this morning I came in just wanted to crash out but I've got an assignment due in. I needed to get some paints and when I walked past her room that's when I realised something was wrong… her door was wide open and there was music playing on her stereo but not her kind of music…I'

At this point the young man broke down sobbing uncontrollably once again; Olivia placed her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort him once more while Eliot tried to coax him to continue his story.

'What kind of music was playing Jason?'

'I'm not sure, it was romantic, you know at first I thought maybe she had someone with her but I knew she wouldn't have left her door open if Brad was there.'

'Brad?'

'Her boyfriend. I knocked the door and went inside – there was blood everywhere and that's when I saw her. She was lying on the floor; God there was so much blood'

At this point Jason threw his head onto the table in front of him his tears and sobs now completely out with his control. Then he removed a small envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Eliot. The envelope was white, except for the slight discolouration where Jason had held it in his blood soaked hands. The envelope was addressed as follows:

_Detective Olivia Benson_

_16__th__ Precinct_

_C/o Olivia Stanford_

Eliot's eyes went wide with horror as he read the scrawl of handwriting. Olivia seeing his face stood to lean behind him, reading the envelope over his shoulder.

'Oh my God'

'What's your sisters' name?'

'Olivia'

'Jason, where's your apartment?'

The two veteran detectives stood in stunned silence as Jason Stanford rhymed off the address of the flat Olivia had only just moved out of…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - hey everyone - thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter. it's really amazing to hear from all of you and to know there are at least some people who are enjoying the story. i'm sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter, i'm back at uni next week so suddenly my reading had to take precedence but i hope you enjoy it :)

once again thanks for your patience :)

A/N2: a special thanks goes out to treacle77 for reading the chapter before i posted it :)

Careful Aim chapter 11

Half an hour later Olivia and Eliot were bounding up the familiar stairs of her old apartment block. The words of the letter still shocked them to the core; neither of them had ever expected to hear from _him_ again. The note was now being examined by the lab but it was clear to the partners who was behind this despicable crime and they knew it was only a matter of time before he came after them or some other poor victim,

'I never thought he'd get out of there again' Olivia said as they approached the door of her old apartment which was lying wide open – uniform having been sent to secure the scene earlier.

The first thing that Olivia noticed was the smell, her former apartment now smelled metallic, a strong and overpowering scent of the blood hitting her as she entered. There was so much of it spattered over the walls of her old bedroom that she felt sick to the pit of her stomach, she could feel herself getting dizzy and she wanted to run, to get away, but she knew that she had to find the evidence to stop this man before he killed someone else. Or worse before he figured out where she now lived. If he did she dreaded to think of the consequences. The letter had made his intentions explicitly clear. Thinking back to the words made her blood boil and filled her with a sense of dread that she had never experienced before.

_Dearest Olivia, _

_Long time no see. I came by to visit you tonight but you weren't here. Such a disappointment. I'm sure Ms Stanford will deliver my message to you clearly though. We still have so much to discuss, you were such a challenge for me then and I intend to finish what we started, without the interference of your friends this time of course – that was bad sport. I've been keeping track of you my dear and soon I'll find you. When I do the game will truly begin._

_Until then – no hard feelings_

'Liv, it's definitely him – look'

When Olivia finally made herself look at the body of Olivia Stanford she had to run out of the room in a desperate bid to control her tears. The murdered girl had been cut slightly on her neck, she was tied in a kneeling position, hands tied together in a pose which could mean only one thing – she was begging for forgiveness. The young woman had the same complexion as her brother, her hair was dark blonde but cut short just like Olivia's, she had been shot twice in the stomach but her bonds had stopped her from falling over and she was forced to remain in that position through the night. Olivia shuddered - the woman was wearing blue jeans and a maroon top with a V-neck. To most people it wouldn't matter but somehow Olivia knew that wasn't what she had been wearing when the intruder attacked. She knew because everything, right down to the black belt with the silver buckle and the boots was exactly what Olivia herself had worn during that final interview with _him_. Without realising her hand went to the tiny scar on her own neck – a small reminder of her last dealing with him and identical to the cut on Olivia Stanford's neck. He had been right, she had never quite managed to get him from her mind and now when she finally thought she had he was back, taunting her and killing an innocent woman just to make a point. The only thing that didn't seem to fit with the crime scene was the amount of blood on the walls. It didn't look like spatter from the impact of the bullets but rather as if he had spread the blood on the walls like paint in an attempt to intimidate his victim even more.

'Liv, you wana head back to the precinct?' Eliot asked he was clearly concerned by her reaction to the scene before them. He hadn't seen her react this badly since they had encountered the victim of a war criminal years earlier.

'No, I'll be fine. When we get back I'm gona call Alex though, you need to call Kathy. You know what he's like'

'I will, but first we have to get as much evidence as we can. That son of a bitch is not gona escape us this time. Not a chance.'

***

'_Cabot_'

'Alex'

'_Hey you, hows your day been? I miss you'_

'I miss you too baby, listen I need you to do something for me and you have to promise to do it no matter what ok?'

'_What's wrong Liv? You sound scared'_

'I need you to go to Serena's tonight. I'll send someone round to your office to take you'

'_I don't understand. Talk to me Liv'_

'I'll explain in more detail when I see you but… a few years ago there was a guy who threatened me and now it looks like he's back. He's killed a woman who moved into my old place, left a note for me. I just… this guy's dangerous. He can find out about people and I couldn't live with myself if…I'll call you and let you know who's picking you up. If I haven't called don't go ok?' Olivia sounded desperate, almost pleading with Alex to trust her and do what she said

From the tone of her girlfriends' voice Alex knew that Olivia was deadly serious. In this line of work threats were common and she knew Olivia had received several since she joined SVU, for her to be calling and practically begging her to not leave until she was picked up and to not go home for any reason without Olivia being there she knew that this was no ordinary threat.

'_I promise – I won't go and I'll wait with Serena until you come to get me. Will you be alright?'_

'Once you're safe I'll be fine. I love you Alex'

'_I love you too baby. Come home to me'_

'I will'

_Click_

Knowing that at least for the moment Alex was safe allowed Olivia to relax slightly, her partner had called his wife and made sure that she would be safe sending a police detail to keep an eye on her as she went and picked up the kids from school. They would remain there until they caught their perp. Eliot had tried to persuade Olivia to try and get a protective detail for Alex but she had known there was no way her girlfriend would have allowed it. Besides it was different for Eliot – this guy had already made threats against Kathy and the kids but he knew nothing about Alex as far as they knew. Placing her under protective detail would be too much of a red flag, it would be obvious that she was important to at least one of the detectives in the 1.6, and Olivia needed her to be safe. If Richard White found out about her there was no telling what he might do…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: once again I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments and reviews – it's great to know you're still sticking with me on this one 

I apologise for the long wait for this chapter but uni has started back and I'm working every hour I can so I haven't had a lot of time but finally I have the chapter the way I like it so thanks again for your patience

AN2 – a special thank you once again to treacle77 for having the patience to read the chapter and help me iron out the problems 

AN3: the events in this chapter are completely fictional and are in no way meant as a commentary or disparagement to the men and women who work so tirelessly within the prison service who deserve nothing but our thanks and admiration for doing the tough job that they do.

Jaxx37

Chapter 12:

Olivia and Eliot were frustrated.

It was a frustration that neither of them had felt in more than eleven years of working together.

Richard White had gotten under their skin. Just as they knew he would. This time of course both of them had much more to lose if he succeeded. Eliot and Kathy were finally getting along again, their marriage stronger than ever. Olivia, well she had everything she had ever wanted with Alex. They both knew that Richard White was dangerous. A man not to be underestimated. They had made that mistake before and it had cost them more than either cared to admit. He had managed to worm his way out of the death penalty because they couldn't find enough evidence to put the needle in his arm. It was a failing that had haunted them both ever since.

Cragen had the whole squad working the White case. Despite this none of the detectives had been able to discover anything about White's whereabouts or his next move. Olivia and Eliot had made the trip to Rikers only to be informed that Richard White was no longer held at that facility – he had escaped the week before. Olivia's reaction had been extreme and her partner had had to drag her away from the prison administration building before she made good on her numerous threats. It had taken several minutes for Eliot to calm her down before they were able to re-enter the building and discuss the circumstances surrounding the escape.

Now they sat across the table from the prison governor completely aghast as he admitted the failings of his prison to hold White. As it turned out White had bribed maintenance man called Jeffrey Granger into sneaking him out of the building – Granger had sneaked him right past the security guards and out of the prison. Nobody had suspected a thing because White was also dressed as a maintenance man. Olivia was incredulous – this was supposed to be one of the most secure prison facilities in the country if not the world.

'You can't be serious – I mean this sounds like a John Dillinger movie for Gods sake!' she growled at the governor

'I couldn't inform you… the press…how would it have looked detective? An election year…'

This time Eliot didn't even try to stop her tirade. He was too busy trying to keep his own emotions in check. The governor tried his best to answer her and looked towards Eliot for help he had no intention of giving. In the end the governor had both of them removed from the building, stating they were not to return until either they had learned some manners or Rikers had a new governor, Olivia was willing to bet which would happen first.

***

Blissfully unaware of the happenings in the SVU squad room Abbie wandered towards the main office whistling her favourite tune, everything was going to plan and all she had to do was get Olivia's car keys so she could pick Serena up at 8pm and it couldn't come soon enough. As she approached the squad room however her whistle died on her lips – the atmosphere was more serious and sombre than anything she had encountered before and as she entered the room she could see the detectives gathered around for a briefing, one which Olivia and Eliot seemed to be leading as they handed out files and pointed to various photographs on the board behind them. Abbie settled herself down on one of the desks as she listened carefully to the briefing, not wanting to interrupt what was an obviously serious investigation. It was only when she looked more closely at the first set of photographs that she realised what was going on, who was at the centre of the investigation and she felt her heart sink. There was no way he could be back, she had made sure he was going away for at least fifteen years, he couldn't have gotten out of there so soon.

'Abbie – what are you doing here?' Olivia asked surprised by her best friend's presence

'I came to get the car Liv – you said I could borrow it'

'It's that time already?'

Abbie nodded and gestured towards the crime scene photographs on the board behind her best friend. Olivia glanced towards them herself before sighing and rubbing her temples to try and ease the tension.

'Son of a bitch is back Abbie'

'Has he escaped?'

'Last week, walked right out of there without anyone even noticing!'

'They didn't notify SVU?'

'Too much goddamned bureaucracy' Eliot interjected with disgust 'All it woulda taken was one call. It was nearly Liv he got'

Abbie's eyes widened she looked more closely at the crime scene photographs and let out a gasp of surprise. She instantly recognised the apartment and shuddered at the implication that the young woman had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'Abbie I need you to take Alex to Serena's apartment for me. It's the only place I can think of where she'll be safe'

'Sure thing Liv, I'll stay there with her and Serena until you come pick her up'

'You don't have to do that. What about your date?'

'We have tomorrow night for that, or the next night or the next. There's no way Serena or I are leaving Alex alone while White is out there'

'Thanks Abbie'

Abbie pulled her into a hug before holding out her hand expectantly for the car keys which Olivia willingly handed over. For the first time in her life she didn't warn Abbie to 'look after' the car, instead she said

'Keep Alex safe for me Abbie'

Abbie hugged her friend once again stating that she was to call as soon as there was a development in the case and she headed towards the precinct car park. As soon as she was out the door Olivia called Alex. Olivia was relieved that Abbie had agreed to take Alex to Serena's and even more relieved when she had said she would stay with her until Olivia got there. It was scary to think how close White had been and scarier to know that he was still out there and they had no way of knowing where he was or who he would attack next. Little did she know that she had played right into his hands…

***

Abbie was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice anyone else in the car park.

She unlocked Liv's pride and joy – a black, Oldsmobile Cutlass, a car that Liv had had since she left college – and got in turning the ignition carefully and reversing out of the space. As she approached the main road she realised how dark it was and turned on the headlights. She reached over and turned on the heaters, stereo blasting out a rock classic she pulled out into the street and headed for Alex's office. In doing all of this she completely failed to notice the battered, rusty, white Volkswagen beetle pulling out of the car park behind her.

The snow was falling heavily and she was glad to see that despite the time the roads to Alex's office were relatively quiet - compared with normal New York traffic at any rate. She pulled into the car park at the rear of the building and gathered her coat tightly around herself to give some protection from the cold winter air. Behind her, in a parking space not far from hers the same Volkswagen Beetle drew to a silent stop.

She walked briskly into the familiar building stopping to talk to a few former colleagues before entering the lift and heading to Alex's floor. She knew that Alex was now on the same floor as Jack McCoy and hoped that she would escape without encountering him – if she did she knew they would never get out of there without having to go to some lawyer bar and while catching up with him would be nice, tonight she wanted to do nothing more than take Alex to Serena's apartment and then spend the rest of the evening there. Sure it wasn't the date with Serena she had planned but that didn't matter they would still get to spend some time together and that thought made her heart rate increase and a warm feeling coursed through her. Reaching Alex's office she knocked confidently and upon hearing the equally confident tones of the blond ADA she opened the door and entered the large room.

'You ready to go?'

'Almost, I have one more case file to read and then I'm all yours'

Abbie smiled sympathetically – she knew what it was like working with SVU. Your work was never quite done, the kind of cases that you were forced to work on made you much more determined to do everything possible to ensure a conviction. Yes there were other types of cases which had the same effect – homicide for one – but something about these crimes made even the coldest attorney want to go that extra mile. How Trevor Langan could defend any of these perpetrators was totally beyond her, and every other prosecutor for that matter.

Looking around Alex's office brought back several happy memories from her time working in this very building. She had been very happy working here and sometimes when she was jetting off to Washington and leaving her friends behind she felt a deep regret – her decision had been rash, sudden and driven by the wrong motives. When she decided to leave New York it was for one reason and one reason alone – she couldn't stand being in the same city as Juliet knowing she could never be with her. almost a year later she felt more herself than she had in a long time, perhaps moving back here wouldn't be so bad… A sigh from Alex broke her reverie.

'Come on Alex – let's get out of here. Did you call Serena?'

'Yea she's already home, she's cooking'

This time a grin appeared on Abbie's face – it all seemed so wonderfully domestic that Serena was cooking dinner for her. She of course had to remember that it wasn't just her that was going to be there, but a girl can dream. She was caught in her daydream by Alex who simply laughed before saying:

'Come on Casanova, my best friend's waiting for you'

With that they headed out of the building and into the car park, the wind had picked up now and the snow was twisting and turning wildly as they all but ran to the car and slammed the doors shaking the tiny flakes from their hair. Once again Abbie turned the key in the ignition, turned the heater up high and they started the short journey to Serena's apartment. The Volkswagen Beetle, which had waited patiently for them both, followed silently behind, any noise it might have made being drowned out by the sound of the wind and a the car stereo which was blasting out another classic rock tune…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm truly sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter; I have no excuse except that work and uni have been hectic. I hope that those of you who have been waiting for me to get my act together will forgive me and continue reading. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed/put my story on their favourites list etc – it's amazing to know that there are people out there who are reading this.

Chapter is unbeta'd only proof read by me so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them

Chapter 13:

Traffic was relatively quiet on account of the snow becoming heavier with every passing moment. Abbie could barely see the road ahead as they finally pulled into Serena's apartment complex. She pulled into the space next to Serena's car and turned the ignition off. She and Alex prepared themselves to make a run for it as they quickly got out of the car. Abbie locked the doors while Alex ran towards the modest building, the doorman had seen the two pulling into the car park and held the door open for them as, laughing they finally burst through the door.

'Miss Southerlyn is expecting you Miss Cabot' he said as they stood in the foyer trying to get some of the snow from their hair. 'And you Miss Carmichael' he said this with a wink causing a faint blush to appear on Abbie's cheeks. Alex laughed at her friend's reaction – there was clearly more to that than met the eye, she must have come over here at some point between last night and this morning. Serena was so getting interrogated tonight. The two women made their way to the elevator. It was Abbie who pressed the button for the fourth floor, and when upon arriving at that same floor it was Abbie who immediately turned in the direction of Serena's apartment without hesitating to look at the door numbers Alex's suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

Outside in the car park the male driver of the Volkswagen Beetle took out his mobile and made a call which would change the lives of each of the women within apartment 401. He spoke quickly and received an equally quick response. He let out a sigh and got out of the car making sure to take his Colt .45 out of the glove box and slipping it into the pocket of his long, dark brown winter coat. Pulling the collar up against his cheeks to protect himself better from the cold he rushed towards the apartment complex, as the doorman stopped him to ask his name he took the older man by surprise punching him square in the face, swirling him around and snapping a pair of police standard issue handcuffs around his wrists from behind before forcing him behind the reception desk. He had timed his assault perfectly – the receptionist was nowhere to be found, having left to get dinner minutes earlier.

'My name isn't important. Where's Southerlyn's apartment?'

When the older man looked as if he wasn't going to answer he pulled the gun out of his pocket, pressing it into the right side of the older man's head and making sure he heard the ominous click.

'I'm not gona ask you again.'

* * *

In apartment 401 the three women were oblivious to anything that was happening downstairs, had they suspected there was anything amiss there's no way they would have sat down at the dining room table drinking wine and eating dinner. They felt safe in spite of the danger posed by Richard White. They knew he wouldn't be able to get them here, and in a sense they were right. What they hadn't counted on was his accomplice and so when a knock came at the door of the apartment Serena answered it without looking through the peephole, assuming it would be Olivia on the other side. She opened it with a smile on her face, laughing at a joke made by Abbie. As the door opened and she realised her mistake she screamed. It was too late. As she was forced inside by the armed intruder Abbie, being the fieriest of the three, rushed at the armed man. Her shock at recognising his face stopping her only after a shot was fired. Abbie hit the ground directly next to Serena, losing consciousness almost immediately at the intensity of the pain.

'Abbie!' Alex and Serena both cried at once.

Serena was still trapped by the intruder, unable to help Abbie. Alex rushed to the Texan's side, trying to put pressure on her friend's wound only to be grabbed roughly and thrown to the floor next to Serena.

'Miss Cabot. You're a hard woman to find. Mr White would like to see you. He isn't a man to be kept waiting.'

In one swift move he had Alex handcuffed. In another moment Serena, too shocked by Abbie's apparently lifeless body beside her to move or do anything, silent tears streaming her face, was also in the same predicament. The intruder forced both women out of the apartment complex and as they passed the reception desk they found to their horror that the old doorman had been shot, a single wound to his right temple causing blood to pour over the edge of the desk and onto the cream coloured floor.

'Son of a bitch wouldn't give you up' snarled their captor as he forced them outside into the snow once more. The entire incident took less than ten minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed so far, especially the last chapter it's great to see people are still enjoying the story

Once again this is unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes I'll be happy to fix them

Chapter 14:

It had been too long since Olivia had heard from Abbie. She was supposed to text her once they had finished dinner so that she knew everything was alright. There was no way that it took this long, something was definitely up. She called Alex's mobile, it went straight to voicemail. Now she knew there was something wrong. Alex never turned her mobile phone off, not even on a Sunday morning when neither of them had work to go to and could spend the day focusing on other activities…It took a split second for her to make up her mind. She grabbed her jacket, then grabbed Eliot throwing him his jacket on the way out the door. To her partner's credit he simply followed, calling to the others that they had to 'go check on Alex' as they left. Nobody tried to stop them. Every cop in that room loved Olivia like a sister – which made Alex Cabot sister-in-law material. They would never allow anything to happen to one of their own.

'What's going on Liv?' Eliot asked when they were speeding through blizzard conditions

'Something's wrong.'

The two exchanged worried looks before Eliot hit the accelerator hard – if something had happened there wasn't much time. Luckily the roads were all but deserted, only the odd hardy taxi cab standing between them and their destination.

* * *

Alex and Serena found themselves blindfolded and handcuffed to chairs in a large, echoing, damp room. There was the sound of water dripping constantly somewhere off to the left. The room smelled disgusting, mouldy and unused making Alex feel nauseous as she tried to control her breathing and stop herself panicking. In their vulnerable state Alex in particular found that her hearing was much more acute, she was terrified and she knew Serena was too. Serena was suffering the most out of the two, she was obviously terrified, and she had been ever since their captor had slammed his way into her apartment. They hadn't been here long but ever since their captor had left them her best friend had cried silently, she knew Serena blamed herself for what had happened. It tore her heart in two to hear her sobbing so hard. She wanted so much to be able to wrap her arms around her best friend and comfort her, knowing Serena had never been in a situation like this before. Not that She had either, but working at SVU meant that she had received threats on a regular basis from the worst kind of criminals.

'We're going to be ok Serena. I promise.' She whispered but her words still echoed

'What…about…Abbie?' was the choked response

'She's strong, Liv will find her' desperate hope made her say it

'No Alex.' This time her voice was resolute 'Abbie's dead, and it's my fault. The only woman I've ever loved and I got her killed' with that Serena's sobs wracked even harder, causing Alex's heart to break a little more.

'No you didn't Ser. Abbie will be fine. It'll all be over soon'

Alex felt her own eyes well with tears at Serena's grief stricken confession. She fought to keep them at bay – she had to stay strong. For both of their sakes.

* * *

When the two SVU detectives reached Serena's apartment the scene was enough to send a chill straight through them. There were beat cops all over the area and as they approached the door two homicide detectives, a man and a woman, stood taking notes while a forensics guy explained the crime scene to them.

'What the hell happened here?' Eliot was the first to speak

The two detectives swirled round to meet his gaze. The male detective, taller than Eliot but much slimmer with light brown hair, had fire in his eyes at the intrusion. The female Detective, shorter than Olivia with paler skin and blond hair in a pony tail, was the one who responded.

'Who the hell are you? I think that's a more pressing question'

'Look, I don't know who you are but you better tell us what's going on or I'll…'

'Liv!' Eliot put his arm around his partner to stop her tirade. Turning to the detectives he said 'Benson, Stabler, SVU.'

'Hudson, Arden, Homicide'

'I wasn't aware this was a sex crime Stabler' This time it was the male detective who spoke up. He was clearly not in the mood to have his case taken by another unit, least of all the 'panty police' getting right into Eliot's face and glaring at him daring him to strike.

'Get out of my face you piece of…'

'Detectives, what exactly is it you want here?' Arden was the cooler of the two partners, trying to maintain some grasp on the situation.

Olivia had had enough of this crap. She pushed straight past Arden rushing towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached the fourth floor. The door to Serena's apartment was lying wide open. She could see Abbie lying just inside the apartment. More importantly she could see blood. Too much blood. It was hard to tell immediately where Abbie had been shot but the floor around her was a deep red pool, Olivia could feel herself losing control the moment she set eyes on her best friend.

'Abbie!' she shouted as she fell to her side 'Abbie can you hear me? Wake up damnit, don't you leave me!' the fear and frustration evident in her voice as Eliot and the two homicide detectives barrelled into the room behind her. Eliot immediately called for an ambulance. The other two detectives watched helplessly as Olivia struggled to bring her best friend back. Hudson had the good sense to look sorry for his earlier attitude. Arden knelt beside them and took Abbie's wrist in her hand.

'Holy…I got a pulse…She's alive!'

Sirens could be heard in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm so sorry this has been so long in coming. My life has been a living hell recently and this is the first time I've picked up a pen in over a year, since my dad died. I hope that you can forgive me and thank you all for your patience and support. This chapter represents a milestone for me in terms of my confidence so I hope it is well received.

This is unbeta'd so please forgive any spelling, grammar errors and again any info I have about weapons is taken from the net and my obsession with cop shows and action movies not my own experience.

Please note that this is a work of fiction, written for fun not profit.

Jaxx37

**Careful Aim: Chapter 15.**

With Abbie safely in the ambulance and on her way to A&E Olivia had returned to Serena's apartment with the rest of the SVU team. They had been there for what seemed like days trawling through the apartment and looking at the various security tapes to try and discover where White had taken Alex and Serena. It was now 2am and Olivia was fighting back tears of frustration. It seemed as if White had thought of everything, all they had to go on was the bullet that had lodged itself in Abbie's side which Doctors were trying frantically to remove. Even if they did there was no sign of the gun that had been used, nothing that could tell them anything new. Olivia hadn't even changed her shirt and it was soaked with the blood of her best friend. She swiped at a stray tear before continuing with her frantic search. She jumped as Munch put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

'Looks like White has an accomplice. Take a look at this'

In his hand he held several photographs taken from the Security tapes, the detectives of the SVU crowded round to see, each one showed a man who nobody expected to see. A man each of them knew well, and who Olivia knew intimately. The image was a little bit grainy but there was no doubt it was him, he looked older and he had gained a little muscle, but even with his collar pulled up there was no doubt. Olivia's knees threatened to buckle at the shock but she remained standing, allowing anger to course through her shock.

'What the Hell is this?'

'I can't believe it either.' Munch sighed staring at the picture in Olivia's hand

'Why would he be helping White? Last I heard he was working narcotics.'

'I'll call his unit, see what's going down'

The sound of her mobile cut through the heavy atmosphere of the apartment. The caller ID made her heart stop for a moment before she answered, sheer desperation in her voice.

'Alex? Where are you? Are you ok?'

'_My Dearest Olivia_.'

'You. Where's Alex?'

'_Olivia. Please. I'd like for us to meet. Alone, you know the place. Try anything and Miss Cabot and Miss Southerlyn will find themselves in an even more uncomfortable situation than they are currently in. I assume you're still at the apartment, you Detectives are very predictable. You have twenty minutes. I'm sure you know what will happen if you're late_.'

_Click._

Olivia was out the door before anyone could even think about stopping her. She barrelled down the stairs followed by the calls of her partner as he followed trying to get her to stop. She was vaguely aware of Eliot calling after her but she didn't stop her pace increasing with urgency. She had to find Alex, had to find Serena, and only White could tell her how. Only he knew what he wanted, him and the traitor she used to call a friend. Once Alex and Serena were safe she would make both of them pay. There was no question and no Judge, jury or law would stop her. She had no intention of stopping. She had one destination in mind and once she had managed to rescue Alex and Serena she'd make White and the Traitor pay dearly. The meeting with White was the only lead they had and she wasn't about to allow him to do any more harm than he had already. She didn't even take a car, she flew out the building and kept running, slipping a little as she went, there was no way she was going to risk being caught in the snow. Her jacket was wide open as she ran, breathing heavily, pushing herself to go faster. She had to get to that bench, had to get to the park. She had to meet Richard White.

As she ran she was unaware of the snow burling around her, or the cold that cut into her very soul. She knew that to the few people she passed she must look a sight, blood staining her clothes and hands, tears once again in her eyes which she swatted at desperately trying to cling to some sense of composure. She had never felt such a deep sense of betrayal in her life, someone who was her friend, who once had claimed to love her was involved in turning her world upside down and worst of all the bastard was working with White, a man who up until recently haunted her every living moment. She was certain he had haunted Eliot too. It was no surprise to her that White had taken Alex rather than her now that he had escaped, he was smart enough to realise that with Alex in danger she would do anything to get her. He had exploited her one weakness, her true Achilles heel and try as she might she wasn't certain she could hold it together once they met face to face. The sweat was pouring down her temples now, her breathing becoming more laboured but she pushed herself harder, time was of the essence. Alex needed her. Olivia thought back to the conversation she had had with Michael Cabot, the promise she had made and her heart broke just a little more.

In record time she made it to the fateful meeting place. To anyone else it was just another bench in the park, nothing special about it. To Olivia it now marked the most important event of her life, she had passed it often since White's capture and if she were honest it had given her some sense of satisfaction knowing that it had been a place of triumph for her rather than the place of destruction that he had obviously intended. His face that day had been one of sheer hatred as he had been led away, his eyes burning into hers as his obvious sense of betrayal had been palpable. How he could have thought that she would meet him alone that day she didn't know, couldn't understand. She wasn't stupid after all. Now as she rushed towards that same bench, stopping only when she was directly in front of it she knew that he had her. She had broken protocol to meet with him, it was stupid but she didn't care about that. What she cared about was making sure that Alex and Serena were alive. It was her fault that they were in danger and she had been a fool to think that she could protect any of them. The very fact that Abbie was lying in hospital in critical condition while Alex and Serena were God knew where, suffering God knew what was evidence enough that her arrogance had caused all of this. She was breathing heavily now and her breath was visible in the cold of the early morning, it was still dark and the park was barely lit, dragons breath she had called it as a child and her mother had always given her an indulgent smile. The memory of her mother, one of her more pleasant memories caused the tears to threaten again but she kept them at bay. No way was White going to see her cry. She would hold it together for all of their sakes.

Her first indication that she wasn't alone came moments later with a sharp, clear, terrifying click. Followed by a voice she hadn't heard in years, one which years ago had actually made her smile.

'Turn around, slowly'

'Where's White?' She growled as she obeyed, sounding braver than she felt.

'All in good time Liv'

'You don't get to call me that anymore Cassidy'

He looked genuinely wounded by her use of his last name, but then what had he expected? Open arms and a kiss on the cheek? He was worse than White, he had been one of them. He had seen the horrors they had and he had turned against them. The reason could never justify the betrayal.

'I don't have a choice in this. Trust me'

A strangled laugh emerged from her throat. How the hell could he utter those words now? There had been a time she would have trusted him with anything. Had trusted him with her life. They all had.

Seeing that Olivia was just as suspicious as he would be in the same circumstances Cassidy sighed and switched back into business mode.

'I'm gona need your weapons. All of 'em, you know I know how many you have'

Olivia reluctantly handed over her weapons, even her back up. The downside of sleeping with another cop, they got a handle for where you kept each of your backups. Of course that also meant that she knew how many he was carrying. Much good as it did her in her current predicament.

'They're both alive Liv. I didn't hurt 'em'

'You killed the old man Cassidy, you killed Abbie'

The latter was bluff on her part, she hoped to God it wasn't true but she wanted to hurt him and she knew that he liked Abbie or at least had once upon a time. The look in his eyes told her that she had hit where she wanted. He blinked back an unexpected tear before composing himself.

'I didn't mean to do that. I saw the ambulance, I thought she was…' Suddenly realising he was rambling he stopped 'I had to kill the old guy. Now I have to take you to him. Don't fight me Liv, that way you'll get to see her again. I promise you that.'

He placed his SW1911 into the small of her back, even in the darkness he didn't want to risk causing a scene, he had been warned of the consequences of doing so, and, placing his hand on her shoulder, directed her towards his Volkswagen Beetle. Cuffing her hands and placing a blindfold over her eyes he pushed her onto the backseat, much more gently than he had dealt with either Alex or Serena Olivia was sure of that. The next thing she knew the car was in motion and they were moving fast, she just hoped that wherever they were heading Alex and Serena were doing ok. She tried to figure out where they were headed, listening for tell-tale sounds and smells but inside the car with between the sounds of the road, the smell of the ancient heater and the radio she found she had no idea where they were headed. Instead she tried to count the number of turns, the number of minutes passed. Anything that might help her once she got to White. Anything that would help her get everyone out alive. Cassidy's voice cut across her attempts, effectively blocking her with his next words:

'I'm so sorry about this Liv. Believe me, but he has my baby girl. I have no choice.' He laughed bitterly 'I wasn't supposed to tell you that.'


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in this story anymore but I'm relieved and pleased to see that there are some people who have forgiven my absence.

Again this chapter is unbeta'd but if you spot any glaring mistakes just let me know and I'll make the proper changes.

Thank you for your continued support.

Jaxx37

Careful Aim: Chapter 16

Their real captor had returned to taunt them but had left moments earlier. They had been instructed to keep their eyes closed until they heard the door close. Each woman had obeyed. The intense fear of reprisals more than enough to ensure they followed the instructions to the letter. Once he had gone however Alex wasted no time in opening her eyes which were only now becoming accustomed to the darkness that surrounded them. It was then that she realised they were now facing each other, she thought it a bit strange, in all those movies Olivia loved so much the captor always tied the victims back to back, but this wasn't a movie and she shook the thoughts from her mind causing her to wince in pain as she realised just how sore her neck was in this position. She had no idea how long they had been there but Serena had finally stopped crying and her breathing had returned to an almost normal rate. For this Alex was grateful but she knew it was only a matter of time before her best friend started again. She had to do something. Then she noticed that Serena's eyes were still closed.

'Serena, honey, it's ok you can open your eyes now.'

At first Alex thought that her friend hadn't heard her. Then she noticed the slight tremor in her jaw as she opened one eye, then the other. Alex held her breath as she waited for the expected tears, instead what she saw was resilience, a sense of anger, and a real determination she hadn't seen in Serena's eyes since they were sitting their finals all those years ago.

'We have to get out of here Alex.'

'We will Ser.'

She could see Serena looking around, the wheels turning in her mind as she considered their options. There wasn't much in the room and what there was seemed useless. The first problem was getting out of their bonds. She had seen an escape artist on TV once, not David what's his name, some other guy who claimed to be able to reveal all of a magician's secrets. She tried to remember how he had done it, but she hadn't really paid much attention, you don't exactly expect to need to know that kind of thing. She sighed; it was exactly the kind of thing that Liv and Abbie would have paid attention to, Olivia in case a perp tried it and Abbie because she loved magic. She always dragged them to that bar down the street from her apartment where they had magicians on a Friday night. She wondered absently if they would ever go there again, she would never have admitted it at the time but those nights had always been the best with Abbie and Liv arguing about how each trick was done, their eyes gleaming with a childlike innocence that made Alex' heart swell. She wondered whether Abbie would ever take Serena to one of those shows, she knew her best friend would love that kind of thing, she was a child at heart and Alex instantly regretted not taking her along one of those nights – why hadn't she? It would have saved both of her friends a whole lot of heartache, of that she was certain now. She was shaken from her thoughts by a small, whispered scream, not one of pain, one of triumph. She looked over towards Serena only to see her jerk her hand free from the right hand side of the cuffs, her arms now stretching outwards, trying to shake off the pain she was in.

'How did you…'

'My wrist, you remember that night at College'

Alex remembered that night vividly, when her drunken best friend had tried to impress some brown eyed girl, Serena dancing on one of those stupid tables, the ones that fold away and aren't worth a cent, singing the theme tune to that sitcom they loved so much at the top of her voice, clapping her hands and urging the others in the bar to join her. They had spent hours in the emergency room that night but Serena had been elated, she may have dislocated her wrist but she had gotten brown eyed girls number for her trouble. In fact it had taken Alex three hours to convince her to even go to the hospital in the first place.

'You dislocated your own wrist?'

'No! The guy that put them on just made an ass of it; they were around my forearms, not my wrists. What the hell night were you thinking about Alex?'

'Umm… clearly not the night you were'

'Not again! I was drunk Alex. Here we are in God knows where and you have to go bringing that up' Serena's tone was laced with a mixture of irritation and amusement. 'I meant the night Garry came to town, you know the guy who claimed he was related to Houdini. The one who gave you his number and claimed that he was going to…'

'Serena…' Alex shut her friend off. There was no way this was an appropriate time to reminisce Garry's misguidedness.

'He showed me how to escape from handcuffs. Said it might help me one day. If only he knew huh?'

It was an immense relief to both women that despite their predicament their dynamic remained intact. Even in their darkest hour they had retained a partial sense of humour, a sense of humanity. In such a situation it was comforting and both women suddenly understood why even during the most sombre of moments their cop friends retained their wit and humour. Serena stood from her chair, rubbing the sore red marks now visible on her forearms, and moved behind Alex, if Alex had been cuffed in the same way it would be a miracle. If not she would have to think of something else fast. As luck would have it only she had been cuffed incorrectly, she briefly wondered if that had been intentional, then she looked around the darkness trying to find something small, thin and sharp. Like a paperclip or a hair pin. Sometimes she wished she were that cartoon character, the one with the pink car who she always thought should have hooked up with that other puppet. She really hadn't rated that show at the time but sometimes images pop into your mind at inappropriate times... Still this was no time to think of idle thoughts and so she continued searching, quietly, terrified in case their captor realised she at least had a chance of escape. It didn't matter that she would never leave without Alex, if the guy was half as dangerous as his companion had been there was no telling what would happen to them once he was aware of their slight progress…

Cassidy's revelation had been the last words he spoke throughout the journey. Olivia hadn't known what to say, a mumbled 'I'm sorry' had seemed far too inadequate, so she had remained silent, realising just how messed up this whole situation was. Now she had a baby to think about, what the hell did White want with a baby? It just wasn't his MO. His victims had always been adults, never children, but then he had threatened Kathy and the kids when he was in the interrogation room, he knew each of them and it had taken her partner every ounce of will power not to beat the proverbial seven shades out of White the moment their names had been uttered. Yet if he were going to harm a child why pick Cassidy's? He hadn't had much to do with the case at the time and hadn't been part of the SVU squad for years, she hadn't even known that he had a girlfriend never mind a kid…whatever White wanted she knew that the child was most likely dead. The thought sent a stabbing pain to her heart. She didn't have it in her to tell Cassidy that though, she may hate him right now but she wasn't a monster, she couldn't take away the hope he obviously had. Deep down inside he probably knew the truth, he just wasn't ready to reconcile with it yet.

Without warning the car came to a stop and she found herself toppling from the back seat and landing upside down, her legs in the air. Great, how dignified she thought, here I am the hero of the day and I'm head first on the floor of some battered old car looking like a picture of perfect moronity. Wonderful. She heard the door open and a muttered apology before she was pulled by the wrists the right way up, across what she assumed was the front passenger seat, and out of the door. He allowed her to get used to being upright before once again placing the SW1911 against the small of her back and ushering her forward, then down a flight of stairs she miraculously didn't fall down. She hated that she couldn't see where she was going, hated the fact that he was the one controlling where she moved and how. He was leading her down a long corridor now, at least it seemed long, and she could hear their footsteps echoing as they moved steadily. Her feet hit a puddle, a puddle she absently hoped was water but she couldn't be sure if it was. Then he stopped her, the gun sharp against her back. A door opened with a groan, then slammed with a mighty thud. She could smell the dampness in the air, feel it on her skin. It mixed with the cold sweat she felt, placing emphasis on how cold the place was. It made the air seem heavy and the sound of the door closing seemed to echo for a lifetime. It reminded of her own mortality and indeed her stupidity at allowing this to happen. Then another smell joined the dampness, the smell of familiar cologne, sickly in all that it reminded her of. Once it had been El's favourite but since that case he had never worn it. The memories it induced too painful for them both.

'My dearest Olivia…I'm so pleased you've joined our little game. I see you've learned to take orders since we last met.' The voice was as sickly to her ears as the cologne was to her nose.

'Go screw yourself White.' Her voice almost cracked with the anger.

He laughed at that. It made her all the angrier. Her words were all that she had at that moment. Cassidy was still behind her pressing the gun into her back, not as hard as he should have but enough to let her know that it was there, his other hand on her left shoulder was too tight, almost warning her against her current course of action. Then her blindfold was ripped from her face and for a moment she thought she had gone blind. Panic settled in but she didn't show it. The darkness was all consuming. Gradually her eyes began to focus and she laid eyes on White for the first time in years. He was thinner than she remembered; he looked gaunt from what she could tell in the poor light. His eyes were dark and he was staring at her with a look of sheer amusement. He had seen her panic, however well she had hidden it and he knew that she knew that fact. This amusement was made all the more pointed by the smile he wore. It made her want to shudder; she suppressed it as best she could refusing to show any further sign of weakness.

'Oh Olivia, you haven't changed.' he laughed 'You forget, I know you. I know you're afraid of me.'

She knew denial of the fact was pointless.

'Where are they?'

The smile became perceptibly wider. The amusement sparkled in his dark eyes. He remained silent for a few moments before allowing the laugh to return, a full force laugh.

'Olivia…I'm certain that's not the question you really want to ask me.'

'Tell me where they are White.'

'You don't really care about them both.'

'Quit playin games with me. Tell me.' Her frustration was clearer then.

Her stubborn refusal to be drawn into his game seemed to make his day. He folded his arms across his chest, the smile wide and threatening.

'Ask me the right question Olivia dear. If you say please I may even answer it.'

She didn't want to do this. Didn't want to play his game but time was running short. If she didn't play along he might make things even worse. She didn't know how he could make it worse but she knew he could, a squeeze to her shoulder told her she needed to stop and play along but she ignored it. She tried once more, hoping against hope that he would make the concession.

'Where are they White?'

'I assure you Olivia, Miss Southerlyn is here with us now' if it were possible his smile grew even wider then, he knew he had her.

'What about Alex?' her voice shook this time.

'Say please.'

'Please, tell me where she is White.' She hated the way her voice sounded.

He knew that too, knew that it broke her having to plead for information from him. He could feel her hatred and it spurred him on. His eyes glowed triumphant in the darkness as he let out another full laugh. He had known it would be easy to break her, now that he knew her weaknesses it was child's play.

'She's here. Not that it's going to make a difference. Your life ends today. Hers too.' He looked directly into her eyes once again 'Unless of course you'd prefer I kill Miss Southerlyn. Just say the word my dearest and Miss Cabot can live…all you have to do is choose.'


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed so far, and those of you who have had a wee read without reviewing. I really do appreciate it. This one is a little shorter than I had planned on making it but I quite like it as it's turned out. As usual it's unbeta'd so if you have any comments/spot any problems just let me know.

Thanks for sticking with me

Jaxx37

Careful Aim Chapter 17:

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was a bright, blinding light. It was difficult to focus and her head hurt like crazy. She tried to remember where she was but everything about the place seemed unfamiliar. It certainly wasn't where she expected to be. She was absolutely certain of that. Her eyes kept threatening to close again, the sound was too loud, the light too bright, her head was too heavy and there was tightness in her side that she found agonising. She almost surrendered to the strong desire but something stopped her… she wasn't alone. Wherever she was someone else was with her and that brought some comfort, somewhere in the back of her fuddled brain she thought perhaps this was what it felt like to be dead, but the more she thought about it the more she dismissed the notion. She may not have been to church or wherever recently but she knew, remembered from some Sunday school sermon, that when you died your suffering ended. That was supposedly the point. She wasn't sure whether to take comfort from that knowledge or not – going on that assumption she definitely wasn't dead. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful for that. The pain in her head alone was enough to put paid to that thought. She felt a sharp stabbing agony in her side that sent any nagging doubt that she was in fact very much alive screaming from her lungs. It wasn't a loud scream, it was more of a croaky growl but it was enough to let whoever was there with her know that their bedside vigil was not in vain.

'Abbie, honey?'

A woman's voice. That voice. She would recognise it anywhere… but damn it that voice wasn't what she wanted to hear. There was a time not so long ago when she would have given everything she had to hear such concerned tones from the woman she now knew was next to her, now she wished with everything she had that the woman in question was someplace else. Anyplace else. Who was she to be concerned now? How dare she turn up now? She hadn't been concerned all those months ago when the pain had been more spiritual, longer lasting…why now when the pain was physical? Unfortunately Abbie was in no condition to voice her thoughts and instead she had to lie there while Juliet Devereaux fussed. She realised now that her ears were working, that she was in hospital. She could hear the familiar sounds, punctuated by an insistent beep, that she associated with daytime hospital soaps and late night cop shows. The ones she had watched as a student while avoiding studying yet more case law and drinking cold beer. Or the ones she still watched sometimes, sitting next to Liv while they each took turns critiquing the lack of reality within the show in question before laughing and ordering take out. Unable to stop her groggy mind from overworking in its randomness she wondered if Serena watched those same shows or was she more of a soppy romance movie girl…Serena, that's who should have been here…where was she? Why wasn't she here? In a sudden and unexpected moment of clarity Abbie remembered everything and even in her current physical distress she made the attempt to sit up…too fast…too painful…her heart rate increased and her breathing became instantly erratic at the sharpness of the pain and the way the room began to spin…an even louder, more deeply concerning beeping came from the monitor but she attempted to ignore it even as she was being pushed back onto the bed by the now frantic Juliet and a doctor who had rushed in at the sound. They didn't understand, she had to make them understand, why were they stopping her? Finally she managed to strangle out one word…

'Serena…' it was a croaked whisper.

They didn't understand.

Serena had searched the entire room and still she hadn't found anything remotely useful to the task of freeing Alex. She had however found a large, unopened bottle of water. Upon further inspection, finding that to the best of their combined knowledge the bottle was apparently uncontaminated Serena had spent the last few minutes helping her best friend to drink the surprisingly cool liquid before she herself took some and then placed it onto the floor once again. Survival in difficult situations wasn't something that either of them had ever prepared for, survival through trial prep and interviews with the press were what they knew and no matter how annoying they were, the press rarely posed a serious threat at least not physically, perhaps a threat to their sanity… She was becoming increasingly frustrated at her lack of progress, she had thought that once she had managed to escape her own bonds that getting Alex free would be easy, the fact that she hadn't been able to do a single useful thing to aid in their escape made her blow out a frustrated breath and she sat back on her chair, placing her head in her hands. She was at a loss as to what to do next. Leaning back in the chair once more she came to the decision that even if she couldn't free Alex completely she could at least make her more comfortable and she moved back towards her friend explaining calmly what she had in mind.

'If we can do that then you can at least walk around a little'

'Ok. Ser I can do that'

'It's gona hurt Lex.' Her tone laced with regret.

'I know.'

Serena took each of Alex' wrists carefully as she attempted to ease her arms over the back of the chair, she knew if she managed to do that Alex would at least be able to move around the room. It wasn't ideal. In fact it was going to be damned painful for Alex and the pain it caused was evident within moments of her starting the agonising process as Alex bit back a screech and Serena immediately stopped what she was doing.

'I'm OK Ser, keep going…'

'Alex…'

'It'll be fine…'

Serena reluctantly nodded her agreement before continuing the slow movements to release Alex' arms from around the chair. Each movement made Alex grit her teeth but she was determined to keep quiet, if she made another sound Serena might stop and they didn't have time. They could worry about it later, when they were far away from this place and safely at home again. The momentum of her arms finally being released would almost certainly have made Alex fall from the chair if Serena hadn't been holding onto her. It was a mixed blessing, a slight relief in her shoulders, severe pins and needles but it was less of a stress on her arms, wrists and shoulders and for that she was grateful. With Serena's help she was able to stand for the first time in who knew how long and she began to walk gingerly along, her legs were numb and she stumbled a little as she went, walking without the use of her arms for balance was a strange experience, one that she hoped wouldn't slow her up too much if they were ever able to escape this room. She was about to thank Serena when a shrill sound reverberated through the echoing room. A sound that was completely out of nowhere and definitely not in the room but it was loud, echoing and shocking…

'Is that… a baby…' Serena asked, her eyes wide.

'Oh God…Serena I think it is…'

They looked at each other stunned. What was a baby doing here? Before they could come up with a coherent response to the new development another sound once more reverberated through the chamber. An unmistakeable sound of horrifying quality, the impact of a fist connecting with flesh again and again, muffled cries and then a door being slammed followed by a familiar voice…

'I won't choose White… no matter what…' then quieter 'I can't…'


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you once again for the reviews, support and simply for reading this story. It makes me smile to know that there are people out there who are enjoying what I write.

Again this is unbeta'd. Please note that any opinions, ideas expressed here are purely for artistic/literary purposes and are in no way meant to offend.

Thanks for sticking with me

Jaxx37

Careful Aim: Chapter 18

They had combed every inch of the park where Eliot suspected Olivia had rushed off to. He was furious with her for running off like that. Without proper back up. Without him. He was her partner; he would have done anything to help her. For all he knew she could be dead by now. He had done his best to follow her but she had been too fast and in his haste he had slipped in the ice of the car park and lost sight of her. If he hadn't known about the bench, of its significance to White then he doubted he would ever have had a shot at finding where she had gone. The very idea made him sick to his stomach. He pulled his jacket around himself a little tighter, the snow was falling once more and he silently cursed his partner for taking off the way she had. She could have explained to them, they would have backed her up. He would have been there for her.

Yet even through his rage he understood. If it had been Kathy… he didn't want to think about that but if it had been her, he would have been exactly the same. When it came to protecting those you love rationality just didn't enter into the equation. He had to concentrate on finding his partner and the others. They had to be alive. They just had to be. It didn't matter that he had been trying to catch a break in their disappearance since who knew when. It was daylight now and the area around the bench had been cordoned off so as to avoid tourists and revellers disturbing the evidence. What little evidence there was that is. Much of it had been useless – the snow which covered the area had watered down any trace of physical evidence and all that he had found were iced up footprints. Those had been photographed, moulds taken and they were being analysed back at the lab. It was something but it wasn't much. They needed something more solid. They already knew what had happened; only one question remained – had it been White or Cassidy? Every time he thought about that traitor he wanted to punch something. He just couldn't understand how a guy like that, a cop, a man who claimed at one time to love Liv could do something like this. There was no excuse for it. None whatsoever. When he found that sonofa…

'Stabler…we got somethin…'

Eliot quickly made his way towards where his fellow SVU veterans were standing, in a slushed up piece of icy, otherwise untouched road, were two tyre imprints. Next to them familiar footprints. Fin then pointed towards a middle aged, grey haired woman and a small terrier dog before beckoning her over. The woman looked nervous, she wore a grey winter coat and stylish winter boots. It was clear the she was unaccustomed to being in the presence of law enforcement. Yet she seemed ready to help however she could. She explained that she would have come to see them sooner only she had thought that what she saw last night was some movie or show being filmed. You never see that sort of thing when you're out after all and the man and woman had been very good looking, like actors…not real people at all. Well obviously they had been real but who would think such a man would really be doing such a thing. Fin was compelled to interrupt her tirade.

'Tell my colleagues what you told me ma'am'

'Well it's like I was telling the nice detective here, I was walking Buster when…'

Eliot listened as the woman rambled on, unwittingly blowing their case wide open. When she had finished speaking he thanked her for her time and smiled for the first time since White had appeared. It wasn't much, but it was a lead and they would take anything they could get. Hang in there Liv, he thought, the cavalry will be there soon.

Finally alone, lying on her back in the dark abyss, Olivia allowed silent tears to fall. The tears mixed with her now bloody cheeks and lips, her ribs ached and she could taste the blood and tears but there was nothing much she could do about either. She couldn't believe he had done it, he had been holding back she knew that and many of his blows had been to her body at least until White had grown impatient with her. Yet she still couldn't believe it: Brian Cassidy, her one time lover and close friend, had been the one to inflict these wounds, spurred on by White who had goaded her over and over again. It was true that Cassidy had believed he had no choice but that only served to heighten the despair that she felt. White was something else, a whole new breed of maniac…it was nothing but a game to him and like a fool she had started playing. How could she forgive herself that? How could she think that playing his game would make things better for anyone concerned? He wanted her to choose to save Alex by condemning her best friend; if she did that he would probably allow her to live too she thought bitterly, he knew that her guilt would kill her. The truth was that making such a choice would destroy her. It would destroy everything, no matter what he would win. White seemed to have covered all of the bases. She still had no idea where either woman was, less idea where Cassidy's kid was and only White's word that Alex and Serena were even still alive. In short she was in a world of trouble, she was royally screwed. But Olivia Benson was nothing if not a fighter and she would not allow anyone to dictate her fate, least of all Richard White and so she struggled to her knees. It was when she did that that she saw it, a hint of metal, almost too small to be seen, lying on the floor next to her.

Olivia moved towards it and instantly recognised it for what it was. A key, the key to the handcuffs which currently bound her and she realised who had 'dropped' it for her. It would take some manoeuvring on her part but she was confident that she would do it. She remembered a demonstration from the academy, after Sammi Collins had accidentally lost her key during a 'riot act' seminar, the key in question had been discovered in the library on one of the desks, it had been in her first year and their instructor had brought in a 'perp' to demonstrate how easy it was to escape standard issue cuffs if a rookie got careless and left their key in plain view. It had come straight after the 'lock up your gun when not in use dumbass' lecture. The 'perp' had been placed in a 'cell' after palming the key and they had watched, awestruck as he had managed to escape from the cuffs. It hadn't actually been as easy as the 'perp' had made it look but the concept was not lost on anyone in her group. She and her roommate had even had a shot at it later that day while on a break. It hadn't gone well at first but after a couple of weeks they had each managed one escape. It had even become a bit of a party trick for her roommate and had led to them getting free drinks on occasion from some of the older cadets. She hadn't tried it since but she was going to give it a damn good go now. She remembered regaling the SVU guys about it one day while they were all finishing reports. It had been just after she and Cassidy had embarked on their doomed one night stand and Munch had made a dumb joke to him that even cuffing her to the bedposts wouldn't have guaranteed a repeat performance, El had found it hilarious but Cassidy had been pretty sensitive about it and had stormed off leaving her to sit through the rest of their shift feeling like the ice queen many had since accused Alex of being.

'_Liv? Can you hear me?'_

Perhaps it was the thought of her that had brought Alex' voice into her head, whatever it was Olivia was distraught to discover that she was imagining things. She shook off the hallucination and focused her attention on the key and the cuffs. If she could get herself free then things would be much better, her mind much more focused and she would be able to make her next move, however hopeless her situation she wasn't about to give up.

'_I don't think she can hear us Alex…'_

'_We heard her…'_

'_It might have been a recording…'_

'_Serena, I know what my girlfriend's voice sounds like…'_

Great now she was imagining Serena's voice and the two voices were arguing. If the next voice she imagined was El's she would have to smack herself upside the head. Cassidy had clearly done more damage than he had intended to with that last punch. No doubt she would have concussion, which explained it; White wouldn't put her in a room next to Alex and Serena. He was cruel enough perhaps, but not stupid.

'_Liv?' phantom Alex again, slightly more insistent in tone._

This time Olivia contemplated actually answering the phantom voice, if she didn't it would recur and then she would never be able to concentrate on these cuffs. How the hell did you stop aural hallucinations anyway? She knew that they happened in stereo, she had seen enough shrinks working with perps and victims alike to know that much. She was about to answer when the tone of the voice changed…

'_Olivia Benson…answer me…'_

That was no phantom! She would recognise that tone anywhere. It was the tone Alex used whenever she was completely irritated by something Olivia had done. The one that told her that she was pushing the boundaries just that little too much, the one she had heard directed at her on many occasions in the squad room.

'Alex?'

'_Thank God…are you ok?'_

'I'm fine babe. Are you ok? Is Serena?' Olivia put on her best, most bluffing 'it's just a scratch' voice as she said it.

'_We're fine…Liv I heard the…we heard everything…'_

'Everything?'

'_Enough to know that you're not ok…'_

'Don't worry about…I'm almost free from these cuffs and once I am I can come and find you. Both of you. Keep talking to me sweetheart; tell me about the room you're in…'

Olivia listened intently as Alex and Serena took it in turns to describe the 'state of play' as they knew it. It distracted her from the awkward angle she had to manoeuvre her wrists into in order to release herself. Several attempts later and she was almost there, she had that feeling she had gotten that time at the academy when she had managed to free herself for the first time…a click…a flick of her right wrist and she was triumphant. The relief she felt was immediate and she quickly got to her feet. Her left eye was already starting to swell and it was hard to tell whether her vision was blurry or if it was simply the darkness playing tricks on her. She could see the door she had been flung through: it was heavy and she knew she would never get it opened from the inside without a key so that was a dead end. She looked around the room, desperately searching for another way out. As she did she vaguely remembered Cassidy moving behind her and to the right just after White had left. She turned and sure enough in the far right corner of the room, just above a thick set pipe, was a vent. A vent which was slightly ajar. A vent which she was sure White hadn't given a second thought to given its height from the ground but one which Olivia knew for a fact was big enough for her to squeeze through. Cassidy knew her well… It must have been where the sound had carried to Alex and Serena, where she could hear their voices from now as they kept talking to her.

'Lex, Serena…I think I have an idea how to reach you…'


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This chapter has given me a little more trouble than previous chapters and so I'm aware that it might not flow quite as well as they do. I am however reasonably happy with the outcome and hope that you enjoy it. Thank you once again to those of you who have read/reviewed, I really do appreciate it.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Jaxx37

Careful Aim Chapter 19

A crash, a thud, a roar of excruciation and some choice obscenities marked Olivia's arrival long minutes later. Getting into the vent itself hadn't been difficult and she was thankful that Monique had introduced her to climbing - she really would have to buy her a drink when this was over, if she could find the woman that was. It had been the apparently short journey through the crawl space of the vent that had caused the most grief, every movement forward, however slight, had sent another flash of pain through her ribs. Knowing that Alex and Serena could hear every sound she made Olivia had grit her teeth and born the pain without complaint. She didn't want to worry either woman any more than she obviously had and she had cursed White silently with every slow inch of progress she made. All that had led her to the vent on the other side which hadn't been as loose as the one in her own 'cell' as a result she had spent several minutes trying to loosen it, eventually using her legs to project herself forward arms outstretched, using her momentum to break through. Theoretically it had been a good idea, she just hadn't counted on the laws of physics and so she had found herself careering out of the vent, landing heavily on her left shoulder and swearing at the sudden impact. She was badly winded and she was finding breathing particularly difficult but she had made it. More worryingly for all concerned there was no mistaking the loud crack which had accompanied said impact, at which point she had roared in pain – she had really tried not to but it was excruciating and there was little she could do to stop herself. The sound bounced around the walls, seemingly louder with every repeated echo. She wouldn't be getting a job as an escape artist any time soon with her lack of grace but at least she had done it.

She got to her feet as quickly as her injuries would allow, desperate not only to show Alex in particular that she was alright but also to ensure that Alex and indeed Serena were handling the situation as well as they had made out in their earlier conversation. What she saw when she returned to her feet took what remaining breath she had left away. It was Alex she saw first, standing there with a look on her face the likes of which Olivia hoped she would never see again. Alex' hands were still bound behind her back, which she suspected was the one and only reason that her girlfriend hadn't rushed straight to her side the moment she had crashed from the vent. Instead Alex moved as quickly as her off balance body would allow and while Olivia had expected to see Alex in that state she hadn't counted on just how heart breaking a sight it would be. She ignored her own injuries to concentrate on Alex. Even in the darkness she could see the blood staining the front of her shirt and sleeves. There was so much of it and it scared her more than anything she had yet encountered. She moved towards her girlfriend, her left shoulder dropped slightly with each step, wanting to check her, to tend to her wounds but Alex rushed as best she could towards her, her words stopping Olivia in her tracks.

'Liv, baby…' Then she realised what her girlfriend must be thinking 'it isn't my blood…'

The relief that she felt knowing that despite how it seemed Alex was actually alright, physically at any rate, was immense. Then it occurred to her who the blood must belong to, that thought frightened her further as she thought about her best friend lying in hospital alone. Olivia looked into her lover's eyes for confirmation before glancing towards Serena who stood stock still behind Alex. The tears which Olivia now noticed forming in Serena's eyes was confirmation enough and Olivia turned to the stricken blonde trying her best to offer some reassurance.

'Abbie's alright…we found her, she's…' It felt strange saying it aloud. She didn't know for sure what her closest friend's condition was; she only hoped they had found her in time.

She was cut off from saying more as Serena rushed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, she could feel the wetness of the blonde's tears and the racked sobbing was heart wrenching. She ignored how the pain in her shoulder intensified through the movement, knowing that her friend needed the reassurance she had given. Serena released her with a sniffle in an attempt to recover herself and Olivia winced slightly before once again turning her attention to Alex. She had brought the key with her and somehow she knew that even if White hadn't intended it the key would be a perfect match. She quickly released her girlfriend and found herself crushed in another tight embrace, only this time it was punctuated by the most passionate kiss she had ever received. The kiss was understandably brief and it had hurt like hell when Alex had crushed their bodies together but somehow it all seemed worth it. She had found Alex…she was going to be OK…and most importantly she didn't have to choose who to save…She grasped Alex' hand tightly in hers as she scanned the room trying to figure out their next move. It was exactly as they had described it to her, the chairs were the only objects in the room with the exception of the bottle of water which she now lifted and gulped greedily from. As she did this she could feel the eyes of both blondes studying her intently with concern etched on their faces. She knew she looked like hell and now that she was in their presence she couldn't pretend otherwise, especially with her less than perfect arrival, but she wouldn't allow them to think too much about it, she had to get them to focus on something else. Her appearance was worse she reasoned because she too had Abbie's blood on her hands, jacket and shirt. It had nothing to do with the injuries she had sustained in the process of her rather clumsy attempts to rescue her girlfriend and friend, nothing at all. Before she could assure the others that her injuries weren't as bad as they appeared she found herself being gently shoved onto a chair. Serena ripped the left sleeve of her blouse as best she could, taking the bottle from Olivia's hand and pouring some of it onto the material before handing it to Alex who began tending to Olivia's blood stained face, paying particular attention to her swollen eye which was still bleeding badly. There wasn't much she could do about her wounded shoulder but Alex was determined to do what she could. The coolness of the water was soothing to her aching head yet even in the gentleness of the movements Olivia found herself hissing slightly as Alex cared for her.

'Alex…we don't have time to…'

Alex ignored her until she was satisfied that she had done the best job she could do under the circumstances. She finished by placing a feathery kiss on Olivia's lips before holding her hand out and pulling Olivia to stand once more. Olivia was a little embarrassed at the way Alex was fussing, though internally she admitted that she wouldn't have minded if it had been the two of them alone but she hated showing any sign of weakness in front of other people. She was grateful that Serena knew the art of discretion; she had moved to the opposite side of the room and had her back to them. She seemed focused on something, as if she was listening intently to sounds from the wall.

'I can still hear it Alex…' she said as she turned to her friends.

'I don't understand how a baby can be here. I mean where is here and whose baby is it?' Alex replied turning her attention to listening for the sound.

Olivia turned to focus on what they were listening too and though at first she heard nothing, eventually she found that she could hear it too. The familiar sound of a baby crying. It shocked her to her core; she had expected that Cassidy's baby would be long dead. Now it would seem that she was a hostage just like they were. She glanced upwards once more trying to find the vent which would lead her to the next room. They had to get to her, this innocent child who needed help more than anything. It was clear that Cassidy couldn't help her so it was up to them.

'We have to help her.'

'Her? How do you know…'

'It's Cassidy's baby.'

'Cassidy?' Serena was confused now.

'He's the guy who brought you here. White took her from him.'

It didn't explain much as far as Alex and Serena were concerned but they were sure that Olivia would fill them in at a more appropriate time. Olivia struggled out of her jacket, handing it to Alex with instructions to use her phone to call anyone she could get hold of, they only hoped that there would be enough of a signal to get through to one of the others, before once more climbing onto a large pipe and reaching up to try and open yet another vent. With her shoulder aching the way it was she found it increasingly difficult to move the heavy casing, seeing this Serena lost no time in climbing up herself and the two worked together to try and open it as efficiently and quietly as possible. They could still hear the soft cries of the baby in the next room and that spurred them on. Once it was open Serena took the vent cover and placed it gently on the ground making sure they didn't make a sound.

'Liv, I'll go. You're in no state to…'

'No, Serena. I need you here; if I have to bring her through I need someone on this side to come into the vent and take her from me.'

'How are you going to get her…'

'I'm not sure yet. Keep an ear open for me. Right now I need you to stay with Alex OK?'

'Olivia I don't…'

'Humour me…please?'

Serena relented and gave Olivia a boost into the vent. She could only watch as her friend shimmied herself into the space above them and began moving through. There was just no arguing with Olivia Benson, she mentally crossed her fingers, who knew what was waiting on the other side of that wall.

Alex had tried making a few calls but each one had cut off before going through. There wasn't enough of a signal to make a call so instead she tried sending text messages to her SVU friends; she even sent an email to her own boss and Jack McCoy of all people. If their luck held out then perhaps just one of their friends would receive their message. If it really held out they may even be able to trace their whereabouts from it. She found it strange that their tormentor hadn't taken the phone from Olivia but that he'd made a point of taking her weapons. The battery was running pretty low now and she wasn't sure how long they had left. So many things about their situation baffled her it was unreal. She had to concentrate on the present and so she turned to see Serena who was now standing on the pipe staring into the vent space, waiting…

As Olivia moved through the space she could see light, light which, given her recent exposure to only darkness seemed particularly bright. She could hear the baby, who almost seemed to be calming and on top of that she thought she could hear music. The soothing kind of music that parents used to calm infants to sleep. Given the horrific setting that she had found herself in up until this point it seemed totally out of place and frankly a little bit eerie. As she approached the vent she was able to peer down into the room, it was a strange sight to behold. Right in the middle of the room was a crib, with cuddly toys and baby essentials scattered about the place. In the crib itself was a small bundle, a baby in pink who was currently being tended to by none other than Brian Cassidy who had tears in his eyes as he held his baby girl's hand.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you once again to those of you who have been kind enough to review/follow my story. It's amazing. Again this is unbeta'd but I've done my best to fix any mistakes, if you spot any please let me know. We're nearly on the home stretch now and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me thus far. Thank you.

Jaxx37

Careful Aim Chapter 20

Abbie regained consciousness for a second time. She felt lightheaded, weaker than she had ever felt in her life. The beeping sound that had been so loud and fast the last time she remembered being awake was now reassuringly steady and though it still seemed loud she was aware that it was nowhere near as threatening a sound as it perhaps might have been. She tried to sit up in the bed but try as she may it just wasn't possible, she was too weak and even simple movements left her disorientated. Something else was stopping her though, her right hand she realised was being held, she glanced towards her hand before looking up towards the sleeping woman by her side who held it tightly even in her deep slumber. Yet the sight of the blonde woman next to her made her feel little comfort, she felt guilty that she didn't appreciate the gesture as much as she should have. If anything the gesture, the mere presence of her former girlfriend did nothing but confuse her. She was, she realised in no fit state to deal with that confusion, yet her mind would not allow her to avoid it. If someone had asked her last week what her reaction would be if Juliet had turned up at her door she would have told them without question 'elation', now she wasn't so sure. She was happy to see the other woman that was true – you don't spend two years of your life with someone and then lose all of your feelings for them within months. But she realised the feelings she had now were nothing like they had been, everything had changed. It wasn't a conversation she felt ready to have though. She was grateful therefore that Juliet was sleeping; it gave her a little breathing space. For all she knew Juliet was here more out of guilt than any desire for reconciliation, though if that were the case she supposed that she wouldn't be holding her hand quite so tightly. Life had a funny way of working out she mused, who would have thought that with something like this happening her former lover would rush to her side? Equally and more astoundingly who would have thought that such an action from her would be met with such confusion? She was left with little time to dwell on the subject as the blonde stirred, sitting up and kissing the back of her hand tenderly.

'Abbie..Oh honey I'm so glad you're awake…how are you feeling?'

Abbie hesitated before answering, momentarily stunned by the affection in Juliet's voice. She was also uncertain exactly what to say. It wasn't the sort of situation you found yourself in very often and she wasn't sure how much of what she might say would be out of a foggy haze of pain medication and heavy duty sedative which she knew must have been administered following whatever operation she had had to undergo. Juliet immediately began fussing once more and Abbie wasn't sure how to react, she tried to tell her not to bother, to just let her be but Juliet seemed hell bent on making sure that she was as well cared for as possible. It was smothering.

'Juliet…just… sit down a minute huh?'

'Baby I'm just making sure…'

'Please, Jules just stop fussing…'

Juliet regarded the dark haired woman for a moment before relenting and settling back in her seat retaking her hand. Abbie considered pulling her hand away but she didn't have the energy for a fight. She wished that she could keep focused for more than a few minutes at a time. She wished that she knew what had happened to Serena and Alex. She wanted to ask about them but she knew somehow that Juliet wouldn't tell her anything even if she knew. She closed her eyes, almost surrendering to her body's apparent need for more sleep when a question from her former love stopped all thoughts of such action.

'Sweetheart who's Serena?'

Olivia stayed as still as she could while gazing down from the vent, trying to analyse the situation. It occurred to her that since she and the others had heard the baby Cassidy had most likely heard them. If that were the case he would know that she was at least on her way through. The question was what to do with that knowledge. Should she make her presence known and trust Cassidy, or was that too much of a risk? Before all of this she would have trusted him without question, he was a cop, he had been her friend even if she had treated him badly they had worked it out. Or so she thought. He had done this. He had brought them here, he had beaten her up and more importantly he had shot Abbie and killed that old man. The man down there was not the man she had known, he may well be working with White willingly. After all there seemed to have been some amount of effort made to create this makeshift nursery. She highly doubted that was down to White. But then again if you were going to kidnap a baby you needed to take care of it, otherwise there was no point so perhaps White's intention was to keep her alive. At least until he had gotten what he wanted from her father. It was hard for Olivia to imagine Cassidy as a father, he had been the rookie, the greenest of their group and she had never really imagined what he was like outside of that situation. When they were out for drinks he was Mr Happy go Lucky, joking and playing around. She had never really thought about him in any other role, not even after their brief encounter as lovers. He was a nice guy. That was it. It wasn't like with El and the others, she could see each of them having families, responsibilities. She supposed it was a bit heartless of her to never have seen him as being capable of great responsibility. Lesson learned. There were sign posts showing her she may be able to trust him – he hadn't hurt either Alex or Serena, had made sure Serena would be able to free herself though she admitted that may have been fluke rather than design, he had gone easy on her despite her injuries and lastly he had given her a means of escape from both her cuffs and her 'cell'. Perhaps she could trust him…

'How long are you gona watch me before you make up your mind Liv?'

Cassidy was now standing and looking directly at her. Or more precisely directly at the vent cover which hid her from view, almost. He moved towards her, climbed up and released the vent cover before offering her a hand down.

'At least let me introduce you to my daughter before you decide.'

Being effectively 'busted' Olivia allowed him to assist her from the vent, thankful that she wasn't going to have to figure out a way down without falling again. Cassidy stared at her when she moved into the light of the room and he saw her injuries for the first time. She saw him looking and shook her head. She wasn't about to listen to his apologies. He sensed that things had gone too far for that and instead gestured towards the small bundle in the crib whose bright blue eyes were focusing upwards.

'Liv, this is Sophie.'

'Sophie, this is Liv…she used to be a friend of mine but somehow I don't think we're on speaking terms anymore.'

Sophie was tiny, she was like the most precious jewel in the world and Olivia could see that she meant everything to Brian Cassidy. She leaned over the crib, just looking at the little girl lying there. She had to be about 6 months old, if that. She seemed to stare right into Olivia's eyes, seemed to know just how much the older woman was troubled by the situation. Olivia could only guess at how White had gotten this child from her parents, how he had come to even know Cassidy had a child. She turned to Cassidy now, determined to get some answers.

'Why'd he come to you?'

'An undercover op went bad.'

'What does that have to do with…'

'It was at Rikers…White here knew who I was the moment I went in there.'

'You were the maintenance guy?'

Cassidy nodded at that. He had been there to try and bust a narcotics ring amongst the guards in the prison. Every precaution had been taken but there was no way he could have known that on that first day he would be recognised. White had a great memory and had clocked him right away. Within days White knew everything there was to know about him, within a week he had threatened to expose him as an undercover cop, when that hadn't worked he had found someone on the outside who was willing to kidnap Sophie. After that Cassidy had been willing to do anything and White had used him to the fullest extent that he could.

'How can I trust you?'

'You can't.' he replied bitterly 'But you have no choice.'

The truth of his words slammed her hard. He was right; she had to trust him. He could get close to White. Resigned to the fact she looked carefully around the room, trying to figure out how she could use anything here to her advantage.

'We have to work fast. There's no telling when White will be back.'

'You have to be careful Liv, he's determined to make you pay for what happened.'

'Can we get out of this room?'

'Yeah, but not out of the building. Only he can do that.'

Olivia acknowledged the fact and then walked once again to the vent calling softly to Serena. She related what was happening and convinced both women that it was the best thing for them all to be in this one room. That way if White came back they had a fighting chance. Waiting for them to climb through she slipped herself down the wall to sit on the cold concrete floor, she was really starting to struggle with the pain she was in. She needed a moment to get her bearings and just recover. Trying to escape with a man she didn't trust and an innocent baby in tow was going to test her to the max.

Soon after Serena and then Alex made it through to join them. Olivia stood once more, ready to start working on a plan, their expressions spoke volumes at how shocking they actually found the scene that was set. But that was nothing compared to their reaction when they saw Brian Cassidy. Alex stifled a scream of terror but Serena rushed straight at him landing a surprisingly accurate right hook to his jaw, causing him to fall to the floor with the sheer force of the unexpected blow, before Olivia managed to step between them.

'Serena…'

'He shot Abbie Liv, there's no way I'm going to just…'

'Please Ser…we haven't got a choice here…'


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, it's been giving me some minor problems because I couldn't make up my mind about a couple of key events. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you like what I've come up with.

Again this is Unbeta'd though I did have some help with brainstorming my ideas – so thanks Mashnut, really appreciate the help

Thanks for sticking with me

Jaxx37

Careful Aim Chapter 21

Reluctantly Serena had backed down, allowing Cassidy to get up from the floor. His face was already beginning to bruise with the sheer force of the blow and he made sure to move as far away from her as possible as he stood. Despite the situation Olivia had to fight to keep the grin that threatened to form as she watched Cassidy avoiding eye contact with them, obviously embarrassed that he'd just been knocked on his ass by the blonde woman. There wasn't a chance for her to explain their next move however as the door opened and standing there looking pleased at this turn of events was White.

'I see you've made yourself at home my dearest…'

'With hospitality like yours it's hard not to White.'

He laughed a deep gloating laugh. It amused him that despite everything he had put her through Olivia Benson remained defiant. It was what made her such a worthy opponent. She was worth all of the trouble she had caused him because the memories of their encounters simply made him smile.

'Have you made your choice Olivia?'

Olivia let out a low growl of anger at his words. She had no intention of playing this game any further and she certainly didn't want either Alex or Serena to hear what he was saying. She couldn't believe that after everything they'd gone through to try and escape their luck had finally run out. She had no weapons, even hand to hand combat was going to be a tall order and she had to worry about Alex, Serena, baby Sophie and of course whatever the hell Cassidy was going to do next. She glanced towards him now trying to figure out whose side he was on, his expression was one of fear and panic, and even if he was on her side she doubted that he would offer up anything useful in the next few minutes. She turned her attention back to White who was regarding her with a satisfied grin, her dilemma a source of endless entertainment for him.

'What's he talking about Liv? What choice?' Alex asked bewildered and terrified in equal measures

'Nothing Lex, it's not gona happen.'

'Olivia.' White's voice was mocking and scathing 'I think Miss Cabot and Miss Southerlyn deserve to know, wouldn't you agree?'

Another growl of anger was Olivia's only response before she did possibly the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life up until that moment. Without even thinking about the consequences of her actions she braced herself and then charged straight at White with what remaining strength she had calling to her friends to get the hell out of there as she did so. All of the anger and frustration she had felt following White's reappearance was now channelled into one motive – overpowering him at any cost. Nothing else mattered, not the agony of her injuries or the fact that in doing so she knew she was probably going to die. Her death was a small price to pay for their safety. For Alex' safety. Nothing mattered except stopping White, forcing an end to his game and making sure that Alex and the others lived. It played out in slow motion for those around her, her charge was decisive, rash, and completely Olivia. Indeed the only person in the room who hadn't been prepared for her to take such action was White, who had assumed wrongly that her desire to protect Alex would make her much easier to handle.

'Get out of here now!' she called to her friends through gritted teeth having knocked White to the ground.

'Liv…'

'Just go Alex…I'll be right behind you.'

It was a lie and they both knew it. White was stirring from his dazed position on the cold concrete and he was getting to his feet. Alex hesitated but the look in her girlfriend's eyes told her to go, she didn't want to and would have stayed were it not for Cassidy, Sophie bundled in one arm, pushing her out of the door. Once outside he pushed his little girl into Alex' arms before rushing back inside.

'Take care of my baby girl Miss Cabot. Find her mom for me.' He said before closing the door behind him with a decisive thud, and then a click; the move effectively sealing Alex, Serena and Sophie in the corridor.

Olivia had White 'on the ropes', he was struggling to overcome her onslaught despite her injuries, she was about to deliver another blow to his face and she realised if she did that she would win. They would all be safe. It was only after Cassidy had locked the door that Olivia realised how monumentally stupid her actions had been. She had gambled on being able to trust Cassidy. Had even assumed that he would take his chances with Alex and Serena trying to get the baby out of here and get help. She had been wrong. As soon as the door closed he joined the fray and instead of helping her he pulled a gun on her.

'Step away from him Liv.' His voice was cold.

The sound of his voice behind her caused Olivia to lose concentration and before she knew it she had received a blow to the right side of her face which knocked her off balance and allowed White to gain the upper hand. As her adversary hovered over her she couldn't help the bitterness of the feeling of betrayal that she was once again experiencing.

'What are you doing Cassidy?' she cried in frustration.

'You're not the only one who was given a choice to make, and I'm no hero…between you and my daughter the choice was easy.'

Suddenly it made perfect sense. Cassidy had been playing both sides this whole time, he had given her enough help for her to believe that she might actually be able to trust him but the whole time he had been leading up to this moment. He had been given a choice just like she had – his daughter or his friend. His choice was now clear to see. The only thing that didn't make sense was why he had allowed Alex and Serena to leave unharmed. He could see the wheels turning and he knew her question before she could give voice to it.

'It wasn't their fight and I know they'll see Sophie safely back to her mom. I couldn't let them suffer for your mistakes.'

'You complete and utter…'

She was forced to stop midway through the sentence when she received another blow to her face from White. He was furious now at this turn of events. His plan had been ruined by Cassidy. His revenge no longer the clear cut mind game he had wanted. But his desire for vengeance was too great; he would deal with Cassidy later, once Olivia was dead. In the end that was what mattered, the rest had been pure sport. Besides he had managed to turn Mr Cassidy, the man had fallen into a dark path that he could never break free of and now he was about to take the final step. All White had to do was convince him to pull the trigger.

The sudden turn of events left both blondes bewildered, as baby Sophie began to whimper in her arms Alex knew she had been left no choice but to get out of there. No matter how much she wanted to save her lover she had to make sure that the innocent child in her arms was taken to safety. Then and only then could she allow herself to think about Olivia and the hell she was going through in that room. She wished she knew what was happening, from this corridor she couldn't hear much and what she did hear wasn't sounding hopeful, but they had to protect the baby. Serena could sense what her best friend was thinking and so she took the lead as they rushed back along the now dimly lit corridor trying to find a means of escape. The corridor was longer than either of them remembered and there seemed to be no end to it, until suddenly they were at the bottom of a set of steep iron stairs. They could see a door at the top but it was shut tight, still they had to at least try and so they decided to start up the stairs only to stop short of their first step when Eliot, Finn, Munch and Cragen careered through the door, guns at the ready, and barrelled down the stairs towards them. Followed by an army of uniformed officers. The SVU team were brought to a sudden halt by the sight of their two friends.

'Alex, Serena…how'd you…'

'Liv…'

Eliot nodded knowingly as the group took in the sight of the two women before them and realised that they weren't quite alone. Munch was the first to react stepping towards Alex and gesturing towards the precious, tiny child in Alex' arms.

'Teflon, our Liv is a fast worker it appears.' He said with a cheeky grin.

His comment cut through some of the tension and Alex just shook her head at him in response. She wanted to be mad at him but somehow his cheeky humour was comforting, perhaps things would be ok after all.

'She's Cassidy's daughter.'

'Damn…' Fin simply shook his head in disbelief.

Cragen, being a true leader immediately took charge of the situation sending Eliot, Munch and Fin along with several uniformed officers to secure the corridor and the 'cell' in which Olivia, White and Cassidy were located. Once his commands had been uttered they were obeyed without question and soon the corridor was awash with cops and noise. Alex and Serena found themselves being ushered up the stairs by Cragen and a couple of paramedics determined to check them and baby Sophie who seemed to take the whole thing in stride as she stared wide eyed and gurgling into Alex' eyes. They quickly found themselves swarmed by medical personnel doing every check they could think of as they sat inside an ambulance. During this flurry of activity all Alex could think about was Olivia. She should never have left her lover alone. Who knew what was happening in there? Serena put her arm around her best friend's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug.

'She's gona be OK Lex. I'm sure if it.'

'But what if she isn't Ser?'

Serena simply hugged her friend tighter. Then all hell broke loose as the sound of a single gunshot reverberated in the cold winter air…


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up folks. Once again I couldn't decide where to go with it. I've scrapped it twice already but hopefully you'll all like what I've come up with.

Thank you once again for your kind reviews and your much appreciated patience. As always this is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes just give me a shout.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Jaxx37

Careful Aim: Chapter 22

Alex' reaction to the noise was instant. She leapt from her best friend's arms and rushed back towards the nightmare they had only just escaped. Somehow she knew that it was Olivia. A palpable ache in her heart told her this fact and she couldn't stop herself feeling the overwhelming panic and indeed dread that washed over her as she pushed past the uniforms who were covering the stairway and corridor. She had to get to her, to see her one last time. She pushed past the uniforms who were also trying to get to that cell, her strength surprising them as they were thrown aside in her haste. She wasn't about to allow Olivia to die alone with that monster towering over her. It didn't matter that there was an army of people around her; she allowed her emotions to take over as she rushed through the corridor and straight into Eliot's chest as he was exiting the cell that she had been in minutes before. She didn't even give him time to speak pushing him out of the way and stopping only when her eyes met those soft, familiar brown eyes. She had been so sure that Olivia was dead that the sight of her sitting up on the cold floor being treated by a paramedic almost caused her to faint with shock and relief. Instead she rushed to her girlfriend's side, kneeling beside her and taking her face in her hands, desperate to make sure that it was real. That she was alright.

'It's OK baby, really...'

Olivia's voice was strong, steady and enough to cut through the shock Alex felt at seeing her alive. Olivia for her part knew that it had taken a minor miracle for her to survive her final encounter with White and Cassidy. She had been absolutely certain that she was done for the moment Cassidy had aimed at her. She had stared death in the face and come out of the other side victorious – thanks to a well-timed tackle from her best friend and partner who had burst through the door a split second before Cassidy had pulled the trigger the result of which was that the gun had gone off in the direction of White rather than hitting its intended target. Much to the relief of each of the cops who saw the action unfolding like a slow motion action movie. White had been shot in the right leg and had collapsed to the ground immediately only to be pounced upon by Munch and Fin the millisecond he hit the concrete. Eliot turned back towards the scene; about to cuff Cassidy who was now being handled by two burley uniformed officers and loudly protesting his innocence. His protests fell on deaf ears.

'I wouldn't have done it Liv, I was stalling for time…you gotta believe me!'

He had made his choice and he'd lost. He wasn't sure how but he wasn't about to allow his former friends to dictate his fate. There was no way he would go to prison. Former cops NEVER survived it. The game wasn't over yet, he still had one more card to play. Without warning he broke free of the two officers holding him, slamming Eliot to the ground, in a move that would have made the most seasoned football coach proud, and pulling a gun from his back up holster, one which the officers hadn't even thought to check. He grabbed Alex around her throat pulling her close to him so that he could press the gun to her temple. Olivia could see the terror in her shocked blue eyes. The situation was once again out of control.

'Back up! Get away from the door…come near me and you'll be burying her before the night is out.'

Having little choice the SVU team backed away from Cassidy, giving him room to manoeuvre Alex so that they were heading towards the now unguarded door, well away from the cops in the room, far enough away that Olivia couldn't do anything but sit and watch helplessly as he pulled her with him. They were almost at the door when Olivia shouted to him.

'Cassidy wait! Take me instead…'

'You had your chance Benson. Now I'm making your choice for you.'

With that he disappeared out of the door, keeping Alex as close as possible. He knew just where to position her to make sure that none of the cops surrounding him could get a decent shot off without hitting her. None of them was willing to risk hitting Alex, she was their own, and she was family.

In the split second it took for Cassidy to drag Alex out of the door Olivia was once again on her feet, the paramedic who had treated her looked as if he was about to protest but he closed his mouth almost instantly – it was clear that nothing he said would change her thought process or actions. Eliot handed her his spare and they began their careful, desperate pursuit of Cassidy. It was going to take something special to get Alex back and despite Olivia's injuries they were still the best for the job – difficult situations had always been their speciality.

Cassidy was now making his way backwards through the corridor, in the opposite direction from the stairwell, he still held the gun to Alex' head and no other cop felt confident enough to do anything more than watch and call to him to give up. His confidence as a result was getting stronger, he knew this place well. It had been him who had suggested it to White in the first place and now he could escape. All he had to do was make it to the other end of the corridor. If he did that then there was no chance that Benson and Stabler could come close to him. He could see them now. They were making steady progress towards him; Benson's injuries were making themselves known to her but her face was determined, even through the blood. Cassidy cursed himself for not making a better job of it when he had been beating her earlier but he had stuck to the plan that he and White had come up with. He should have known that she would never give up. In all honesty this had never been part of the scenario and he felt a little bit like Iago in 'Othello' making it up as he went along because of the shortcomings of his partner in crime. Still he was going to make it out of there.

'Stop right there Cassidy!' Stabler called his gun steady in its aim.

'I told you Stabler, keep away from me or Miss Cabot's epitaph will make good bed time reading tomorrow night'

As he spoke he finally reached the end of the corridor, his back hit what at first seemed to be a wall but then he reached behind him, keeping the gun pressed against Alex' head as he opened an unseen door and pulled her through it into the cold very early morning. The move had been awkward but he had managed to get them both through the door and despite her struggles she hadn't managed to escape. Snow was once again burling around them and as he dragged Alex their feet made perfect tracks in the untouched depths. Olivia and Eliot were next through the door and as they looked around they realised that they were near water, they could hear the familiar noises of dock workers as they began preparing for the early shift. They could see the water's edge, it was close and only a short drop from the platform they were on. Cassidy was heading towards the water and it was clear that there wasn't much time to make a decision on what to do. Olivia pointed her gun and aimed carefully. She wasn't sure if she could make the shot but she had to do something. Cassidy's gun shoulder was exposed now as he slipped slightly and if she could only pull off that shot then Alex would be safe, but she had to do it now before they reached the water. Before they both went over the edge. Eliot knew what she was about to do, could see it in her eyes as he glanced at her and he shook his head once, he couldn't let her take the shot, what if she missed? But she didn't give him a chance to stop her. Instead she addressed Alex before making her final decision.

'Alex baby… trust me.'

Alex simply nodded through her newly shed tears. She trusted Olivia with her life and she knew what she was going to do. She closed her eyes briefly in silent prayer before opening them and looking directly at the woman she loved more than life itself.

'I love you Olivia Benson…'

It was all the confirmation Olivia needed. She took the shot. A shot she had practiced, carefully aimed and placed many times before but never when the stakes were so high. The bullet flew and Cassidy had never even seen it coming…


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Well folks it's finally happened – we've reached the end of the line. Thank you to all of you, who have read, reviewed and basically made this happen. Thank you also for your infinite patience, and for sticking with me even when I didn't ever think I would write again.

There may be a sequel in the pipeline or perhaps a series of shorter stories based around this AU. I'm not sure yet if that will happen but I hope that you have enjoyed this journey that we've been on together. Special thanks to Mashnut (remembered the capital that time) for having a wee read over the first draft of this final chapter, and making me get myself in gear to get it written in the first place – cheers

Jaxx37

Careful Aim: Chapter 23

As soon as she had pulled the trigger Olivia regretted her decision. She wanted to close her eyes, to spare herself the horror of seeing this 'wrong call' happening but she couldn't. Alex was looking directly into her eyes and if that was the last time she would have the chance to do so she wasn't about to miss it. The world stood still, to everyone else it happened in the blink of an eye but to her and she was certain to Alex everything stopped. Then as the bullet impacted Cassidy's shoulder and the gun fell from his hand, causing his grip to loosen and allowing Alex to escape, everything became intensely fast. Cassidy's shocked expression was the last thing that anyone saw before he plunged into the icy depths of dark grey water. Alex ran to Olivia who had collapsed onto her knees in relief that she had made the shot, Eliot pushed forward diving into the icy depths to find Cassidy but the water was too cold, there wasn't enough light and in the end he had to give up his futile search. Cassidy was nowhere to be seen. Yet at that moment it didn't seem to matter, it was over, the chaos that had taken over their every waking moment for what seemed like the longest time was over and as Alex and Olivia held each other tightly they found themselves blinking back the relief that each felt at that thought. The paramedics who had been standing by in terrified confusion at the turn of events now rushed towards Olivia and Eliot taking every precaution necessary to get them to the hospital. Alex never let go of Olivia's hand. Cragen spent time securing the scene. Serena held baby Sophie tightly in the ambulance which was one of the first to leave. Munch called Kathy, who had been desperately waiting for news the entire time and as the final ambulance doors slammed it was clear to everyone that the emergency room was going to be a very busy place for the foreseeable future…

Upon arrival at the hospital Alex was forced for the first time to let go of Olivia's hand as she was rushed into the emergency room. Alex however kept pace with her lover until she was stopped by a nurse who looked at her apologetically:

'She'll be fine, but we need to run some tests. Someone will come get you as soon as they're done.'

Alex looked at her with a mixture of concern and annoyance that she was being separated from Olivia. The nurse gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning and heading through a set of swing doors following after the rest of her medical team as they wheeled Olivia away. Alex desperately wanted to go through those doors but she knew in her head that it wasn't the wisest thing to do, even if her heart ached for her to do it. Instead she turned in the direction of the nearest waiting room where she found herself once again enveloped in a hug by her best friend.

'You OK?'

'No. But I will be, once she's out of the ER.'

'She's strong…'

'I know.'

Serena released her friend from their hug and then guided her to a nearby chair before taking a seat next to her. Baby Sophie was also being checked over, as was Eliot. White had been taken to a different hospital at the insistence of the SVU team, it wasn't protocol but they didn't want him anywhere near Olivia or Abbie. Luckily for them the paramedics had understood their desire to keep White as far as possible from their friends and had agreed to take him alongside a police escort to have his wounds treated. All that was left was to wait and hope.

'Have you heard anything about Abbie?' Alex asked with concern.

'No. I'm nobody to her Alex, why would they tell me anything?' Serena asked sadly.

Alex took her friend's hand; she wasn't sure what to say to make her feel any better. She was saved the trouble when a blonde she was familiar with entered the room, she looked dishevelled, her hair unkempt, her cheeks streaked with tears and her eyes were almost bloodshot. She looked tired, a far cry from the normally put together accountant that Alex had known in the past. Any anger that Alex may have felt towards the woman at her treatment of Abbie all those months ago was tempered by the sight of her now. She looked almost broken.

'Juliet?'

The blonde, who had been in a dreamlike state upon entering the room, looked up at her name being called. Alex was surprised to see her there but she didn't show it, instead she stood she could at least behave like a civilised person. This was neither the time nor the place for confrontation.

'Have you seen Abbie?'

Juliet simply nodded and looked even more distraught than she had when Alex first saw her. Interpreting her reaction as a sign that Abbie was in serious distress Serena, who had no idea who this woman was, was on her feet beside her friend ready for an interrogation. If this woman knew what was happening with Abbie she wanted to know what she knew.

'Where is she? Is she alright?' Serena tried to contain the emotion in her voice but it didn't work and she could see the other woman's hackles rise. The figurative temperature in the room dropped to icy levels.

'Who the hell are you?'

'This is Serena Southerlyn she's…'

'I know exactly who she is.' There was venom in Juliet's voice and it was punctuated by a furious gesture towards Serena as she addressed her once again '_You're_ the _reason_ I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me.'

Knowing that her best friend was about to take exception to this particular accusation Alex found herself stepping between the two blondes in an attempt to settle the situation before it escalated. She tried to bring the two women back to the more pressing issue at hand – the well-being of Abbie.

'Juliet. Is Abbie OK?'

Juliet, realising that this was not the place to confront Serena regardless of how much she hated her had the good grace to step down in her obvious hatred in order to answer. She had been brought up with enough manners to realise that some things were better dealt with away from the public gaze.

'She's stable, the doctors think she'll make a full recovery but it'll take time. She's been awake on and off since she came out of surgery.'

Serena visibly relaxed at the news. The guilt that she felt over what had happened became less for a brief moment. She still didn't know who this damned woman was but despite the obvious anger coming from her in waves Serena was grateful to her for the news that Abbie was indeed alive. She didn't know what she would have done if it wasn't the case. She sat down suddenly as her head began to swirl. Alex moved immediately to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in an effort to offer some reassurance.

'It's OK Ser, Abbie's going to be fine sweetheart…'

Serena couldn't find the words to express her relief, her mind was buzzing and she was shaking slightly, her lips trembling as she fought to keep herself from crying in sheer relief. Before Alex could say anything more however a tall doctor with dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Miss Cabot? I'm Doctor Hendry' his voice was strength personified 'Detective Benson is asking for you, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to see her now.'

'She's alright?'

'She's had a heck of a battle and has more cuts and bruises than a prize fighter, her shoulder needs time to heal properly, fortunately the break is clean through her collar bone so it will heal just fine. She's more stubborn than anyone I've ever met. I'm certain that she'll be out of here in no time'

Alex smiled broadly at the description before getting to her feet, she looked to Serena uncertain whether she should leave her friend just yet but the look on her friends face spoke volumes and giving her hands a final reassuring squeeze she followed the doctor. Serena watched her friend go only to hear the doctor say:

'For some reason Detective Benson refuses to elaborate on just how she hurt her shoulder…'

She could only shake her head at that piece of information. It didn't surprise her in the least. She doubted that even Eliot would get to hear that one unless Alex told him. She rubbed her hands over her eyes in an attempt to alleviate some of the fuzziness that surrounded her brain in this most surreal of situations. It was then that she noticed that Juliet was still in the room watching her carefully as if trying to decide on her opening gambit.

'She's been asking for you.'

'Sorry?'

'Abbie. Each time she wakes up it's your name on her lips.' Juliet explained in a bitterly resigned tone.

Serena's eyes widened at that. Even after everything that had happened Abbie wanted to see her. The thought made her smile inwardly and she looked to this woman who seemed to have such animosity towards her for further information.

'But I almost got her killed…'

'That's not the way she tells it. Please, this is hard enough for me without having to stand here and pretend that I…'

Juliet stopped at that. How could she explain how it felt to have made the biggest mistake of your life only to think you'd been given a second chance and then be told it was too late? She wished so many things had been different but most of all she wished that she hadn't asked her former lover who 'Serena' was. Hearing the woman she loved talking about another with such obvious affection, knowing that it had only been a matter of days since the two had met tore her heart and made her blood boil in equal measures. Up until that point she had been hopeful of reconciliation. Now she knew it would have to wait. At least until this 'Serena' was out of Abbie's system. She was a patient woman and she was willing to wait as long as it took to make sure that she won Abbie's heart once more. For now she would just have to make nice with this potential new beau and bide her time.

'Come on. I'll take you to see her. She's asleep just now but I'm sure your presence will do her some good.'

Even if it were true saying it stuck in her throat and made her feel nauseas. She refused to show it though and instead indicated that Serena should follow her. Serena for her part followed unquestioningly. She didn't care that this woman obviously had a thing for Abbie, all she wanted was to see her dark haired Texan alive and if that meant being led to her room by a woman who clearly despised her then that was fine with her.

Meanwhile in another part of the same wing Alex sat beside her lover holding her hand and thanking whoever may be out there that they were alive. Despite her injuries Olivia wasn't a good patient and refused to allow her to do even the simplest of tasks. While this annoyed her she was secretly glad of it, the simple fact that Olivia was animated enough to even think that she could do everything herself meant that everything would be alright.

'Baby you really should tell the doctor how you broke your collar bone.'

'Not in this life Alex. Don't you dare tell El either. God knows I'd never live it down.'

'Liv…'

'Alex…'

Having reached a stalemate on this particular point Alex did the only thing she could think to do and leaned over to kiss her lover who happily responded despite the pain she felt. It was at this point that what seemed like a Cabot family invasion appeared in the doorway of the room. A throat was cleared only for Alex to turn towards the door as her mother, sister and both of her brothers entered. At first Michael looked furious but his expression instantly softened when he saw just how battered and bruised Olivia was. Olivia for her part struggled to rise in bed; she didn't want to meet the remaining Cabots while she was lying down even if she was in hospital.

'Olivia dear please relax.' Celine Cabot said affectionately 'We just wanted to see how you were. Although Michael seems to think that he should have a little chat with you when you're feeling better.' This time she half glared at her eldest son who had the sense to remain silent.

Alex stood only to be grabbed in an enormous bear hug by her twin brother Allan, he was taller, his blonde hair short but impeccably styled in that 'I'm just out of bed look' and he was built like a boxer. His next move was to walk to the bed where Olivia was lying before taking her right hand, kissing it swiftly and then turning to Alex with mischievous eyes.

'Damn Alex, your taste has definitely improved.'

He laughed at his twin's obviously mortified reaction to his wind up before settling as he received a silent warning from their mother. Alex swatted him playfully before turning to hug her older sister who was still wearing her back packing gear and took the entire situation in stride.

'Liv, you've met my Mom and Mike. This charmer is Allan and this…' she gestured towards the sun kissed blonde who though shorter than her siblings was still a graceful sight 'is Kate.'

At this point Kate gave a slight nod and a genuine smile before Celine Cabot ushered her children out of the room once again to give Olivia some space.

'It was good to meet you at last Olivia.' called Kate and Allan together as their mother all but shoved them out of the room.

As the door closed behind them Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia once more, amusement evident in her eyes.

'See, meeting the rest of the family wasn't so bad was it?'

Olivia could only groan…

Abbie awoke with a start. In her barely wakened state she was utterly confused as to where she was and what she was doing and as her eyes once more came into focus she realised exactly where she was and why she was in so much pain. She realised once again that someone was holding her hand and the thought that Juliet hadn't left her filled her heart with distress – they had had a heart to heart and she had made it clear that they no longer had a future so why was she still holding her hand? She was about to ask exactly that question when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

'Abbie, sweetheart how are you feeling?'

The concern and affection in those tones made Abbie's heart swell. Serena was here, she was the one holding her hand. Despite her injuries, despite the months it would take her to recover she was the happiest she had ever been. For the first time in her life she felt whole, complete.

'I've never been better honey.'

She squeezed Serena's hand and smiled.

'You owe me a date Carmichael.' Serena said with a grin

'Would you settle for half of whatever they make me today?'

'It's a start. I'll sneak you in something better tomorrow.'

'You'll be here tomorrow?'

Serena leaned over and kissed her cheek in response.

'Of course. How else are you going to start courting me?'

There was a lot to talk about. They hadn't even gone on their first date and yet they both knew that Serena would be there every step. The surprising thing was that it didn't scare either of them. They had a lot to learn about each other, a lot to share, each wanted to do things the 'right way'. Abbie vowed that it would be a courtship like no other. She was going to make Serena feel like the most special woman on the planet. Serena for her part couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

The End


	24. A Note from the Author

AN: Hi folks. I've been working on a kind of Sequel to 'Careful Aim', it's called 'Aim Higher: A Careful Aim Sequel of Sorts'.

s/8845745/1/Aim-Higher-A-Careful-Aim-Sequel-of-Sorts

It's a crossover with Facts of Life. If you're interested then please check it out using the link or if that doesn't work just search in the crossover section. The story picks up a couple of months after the end of Careful Aim and follows our heroes as they try to find Cassidy and resolve further, unexpected complications in both their professional and personal lives.

Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed 'Careful Aim', I really do appreciate it and I've learned a lot from your reviews/constructive comments.

Thanks again.

Jaxx


End file.
